El chico nuevo
by tsuki.1416
Summary: Maka es una buena estudiante hasta que a su vida llega el chico nuevo de la escuela soul ¿que sucedera entre ellos de su odio nacera algun sentimiento? se revelaran los secretos de sus pasados -¿maka tiene un prometido? mal summary es mi primer fanfic pasen y lean no se arrepentiran u.u
1. capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic asi que no sean malos, algun comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida** _

* * *

**Capitulo 1 El chico nuevo**

Los rayos del sol entraban en la ventana deslizandose hasta despertar a una rubia cenizo que dormia placidamente en su cama, se removio incomoda al sentir los rayos del sol hasta que la puerta sono de golpe haciendo que la rubia se acurrucara en su cama hasta hacerse bolita por la pereza que sentía.

-maka levantate-entro su hermano menor lanzandose sobre ella

-hero dejame dormir un poco mas-se movi incomoda al sentir a su hermano menor sobre ella

-pero hoy iniciamos la escuela se acabaron las vacaciones-dijo cayendo de senton de la cama y como por arte de magia la rubio cenizo se levanto de la cama

-cierto se me olvido tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo incorporandose-hero salte me voy a cambiar

-si, si ya me voy no quiero tener algun trauma por verte desnuda solo tengo ocho años soy muy joven para tener un severo trauma-dijo tranquilamente su hermano menor

-MAKA-CHOP-grito la rubia cenizo tomando a su hermano de los pies y sacandolo de su habitación-te veo abajo-dijo dejandolo en el suelo afuera de su cuarto

Maka entro en su cuarto y comenzo a cambiarse para ir al shibusen se puso su uniforme que era una falda de cuadros azules, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro ajustado, calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, unos zapatos negros y sus dos tipicas coletas maka al acabar bajo alegremente las escaleras para ir a desayunar donde se encontraba su hermano.

-buenos días-dijo hero

-buenos días hero y papá no va a desayunar con nosotros hoy

-al parecer su padre tenia asuntos que atender en su trabajo y se fue temprano-les aviso su niñera blair

-¡enserio! Es de lo peor ni siquiera nos aviso personalmente- dijo de mal humor la rubia

-sabe que su padre siempre cumple con su trabajo por eso es asi -lo justifico su niñera

-blair no lo defiendas si el es el dueño de la empresa asi que se puede dar el día libre al menos para llevarnos a la escuela- se volvi a quejar la rubia cenizo

-es mejor que desayune porque osino va a llegar tarde a la escuela y aparte el auto la espera para llevarla a la escuela-aviso sirviendo el desayuno el cual transcurrio en silencio

-yo ya acabe de desayunar asi que nos vemos-dijo la rubia

-igual yo ya acabe tambien ya me voy-dijo el pequeño niño

-ambos se portan bien no hagan travesuras

-¡no prometo nada!-gritaron al unisono ambos hermanos

Al llegar a la escuela ambos hermanos salieron corriendo del auto.

-nos vemos maka

-nos vemos hero

Maka ya sabia cual era su salon ya que ya conocia el shibusen, llego corriendo a su salon y abriendo la puerta fuertemente.

-hola a todos-grito la rubia

-buenos dias maka-chan-respondi su amiga pelinegra

-hola tsubaki y black star ¿Donde esta?

- ya sabes como es y de seguro llegara tarde por ser el primer día de clases-le respondi la pelinegra

-si tienes razón

-buenos días tsubaki, maka-hablo una voz familiar para la rubia cenizo

En la puerta iba entrando dos rubias una de cabello largo junto a su hermana con el cabello corto y atrás su primo.  
-buenos días liz, patty y kid-dijeron el par de chicas al unisono

-buenos días chicas como han estado no las vi en las vacaciones las extrañe-dijo liz lanzandose a abrazalas hasta el punto de asfixiarlas

-jeejje mi hermana se la paso de compras-dijo patty riendo

-si lo peor es que me llevaron con ellas para cargar sus bolsas fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida-se quejo el pelinegro sentandose en su lugar y en eso maka se le acerco

-sabes algo kid ya se como resolver tu problema de simetría-dijo maka muy animadamente acercandose al lugar del pelinegro

-no lo creo soy un cerdo asimetrico-dijo kid tirandose en el suelo llorando

-si lo que digas pero dices que las 3 líneas aunque te las pintes vuelven a salir ¿no? Que piensas de pintarte las 3 líneas del otro lado de la cabeza para que te veas simetrico asi las lineas estaran unidas y te veras mejor-dijo maka animando a su amigo

-maka eso estan simetrico TE AMO-dijo kid parandose para abrazar a maka pero en ese momento algo golpeo fuertemente a kid tirandolo en el piso y dejandolo inconsiente

-ME EXTRAÑARON SIMPLES MORTALES AQUI ESTA SU DIOS VENGAN TODOS Y ADMIRENME (bueno ya saben de quien hablo ¿no?¬¬)-llego una voz gritando y subiEndose encima del pelinegro golpandolo en la cabeza y dejandolo en el suelo

-buenos días black star-saludo maka

-buenos días-dijeron al unison las chicas

-hola mortales-las saludo a su manera black star

-bueno saben la noticia nueva-les dijo una liz muy entusiasmada

-¡no me ignores mortal!-se quejo B.S-¿cual noticia?-pregunto

-jeje ser la prima del hijo del director tiene sus ventajas-dijo liz orgullosa

-liz no lo vas a decir de cualquier manera no creo que te quedes con las ganas de no contarlo-exclamo maka en tono de burla

-pero no creen que deberiamos ver a kid esta tirado en suelo y no se mueve-dijo tsubaki preocupada por su amigo

-bueno ya que tanto insisten se los contare lo que pasa es que

-MONO ASIMETRICO QUE TE SUCEDE-se levanto kid muy enojado-espera que ¿estaba haciendo? ¿De que estaba hablando?-dijo un kid confundido

-jajajaja kid BAKA de seguro se le olvido lo que le dijo maka-se burlo patty tirandose en el suelo por la risa

-estaba hablando con maka-volteo a ver a la rubio cenizo

-olvidalo kid si te lo digo ya no sera divertido ver tus ataques sobre la simetria-dijo la rubia restandole importancia

-YA BASTA ME QUIEREN DEJAR HABLAR-grito liz

-estabien mortal continua tu dios te da su permiso para que continues

-lo que les quer a decir es que hay un

-sentados va a comenzar la clase de hoy-anuncio entrando el maestro

-TAMBIEN ME VAS A INTERRUMPIR-grito liz hasta ver a quien le grito se puso palida del susto al sentir un bisturi pasar por su cara

-no me grite o la disecciono-hablo el profesor stein el era un maestro muy temido por todos sus estudiantes por su forma de ser tetrica-ahora he dicho sentados o los disecciono-dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa

En ese momento todos se sentaron por miedo a que el profesor stein les hiciera algo.

-bueno vamos a comenzar las clases de hoy pero antes tengo un anuncio que darles-se acerco a la puerta y la abrio y de ahi entro un chico con cabello blanco como la nieve medio despeinado, piel algo morena y unos ojos rojos como la sangre-bueno clase tenemos un alumno nuevo presentate-ordeno el maestro

El chico entro con paso calmado llevaba el uniforme que era un pantalon azul, una camiseta medio abierta con una corbata negra mal puesta con zapatos negros-mi nombre es soul-dijo tranquilamente

Maka no le hizo caso en ningun momento no le importaba si entraba alguien nuevo pero lo que ella no sabia era lo que le esperaba al conocer al chico nuevo

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui talvez no sea mucho pero me tarde alrededor de 2 semanas creando los borradores y buscando ideas algun ¿review? que quieran dejar *asiendo ojitos para los lectores***_


	2. capitulo 2

**_Holaaa a todos gracias por sus review me puse muy contenta, tambien les agradesco por sus ideas y sugerencias enserio se los agradesco_ **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Maka pov_

Me encontraba en mi lugar distraída, no estaba poniendo atención a nada hasta que escuche una voz algo familiar que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Levante la mirada y vi a un chico de cabello blanco, cuando vi sus ojos me quede hipnotizada eran tan hermosos, al ver al chico se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba en donde lo había visto hasta que otra voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno el es Soul y será su nuevo compañeros asi que trátenlo bien-dijo Stein -mm veamos ¿Donde te sentaras? ¡Oh! Hay un lugar a lado de Albarn- Stein me señalo con un dedo

El chico albino camino hasta mi me miro a los ojos yo seguía en shock se me hacia conocido al llegar frente a mi se quedo parado me miro con una sonrisa que no supe identificar y hablo

-¿Cuánto tiempo mi querida Maka?-

Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas y logre escucharlo lo dijo de una forma que no lograba salir de mi estado de shock

-Bien Maka encárgate de darle el recorrido por el Shibusen para que se sienta mas cómodo- me pidió Stein y fue cuando reaccione

-¿Y porque yo?

-Porque eres la mejor de la clase asi que deja de llevarme la contra o te disecciono- asentí con un ligero escalofrió en verdad Stein da miedo

-Bueno comencemos con la clase, hoy vamos a diseccionar una rana

Enojada por tener que darle el recorrido al chico nuevo voltee a verlo y me sorprendí el me miraba me sentí nerviosa ante su mirada que regrese mi vista al frente.

-Bien aquí acaba la clase pueden retirarse- en ese momentos casi todo el salón salió corriendo en dirección a los baños bueno quien no correría después de diseccionar a un pobre animal, cuando me levantaba para igual dirigirme al baño porque realmente también necesita ir escuche la voz de Stein

-Espere Albarn a donde cree que va

-Mm la clase ya se acabo y es hora del descanso no es obvio a donde me dirijo- le respondí algo molesta

-Le recuerdo que le va a dar el recorrido a el nuevo estudiante, Soul venga- Stein le hizo un seña para que se acercara y el aludido se acerco y me miro con una mirada que no supe descifrar- Albarn le dará un breve recorrido y si necesita algo infórmeselo a la señorita Albarn- y el muy maldito se retiro dejándome ahí parada

No sabia que hacer me sentía nerviosa con el a mi lado asi que decidí hablar.

-Te enseñare la escuela sígueme-el me siguió sin decir nada y yo continúe mi camino- este es el salón de arte- dije señalando un salón pero el solo me miraba a mí que me desespere-que tanto me miras- le dije irritada

El me miro con una media sonrisa y de digno a contestar después de un rato

-Veo que has cambiado Maka-

-¿Me conoces?- dije sorprendida

-Claro que te conozco, el profesor dijo tu nombre aparte-dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿No se supone que debería de conocer a mi prometida?

* * *

**_Aquiii les dejo el segundo capitulo recuerden alguna idea o sugerencia es aceptada jaja que pasara con Maka *haciendo cara macabra* bueno hasta aquí y si no es molestia algún ¿review?_ **


	3. capitulo 3

_**Holaaaaa antes de todo siento la tardanza esque estuve en evaluaciones y que cren me fue muy bien bueno yo creo (que nos importa a los lectores tu vida queremos leer ya ¬¬) TT-TT bueno ya no los molestos y gracias por los reviews**_

* * *

Maka pov

¿Prometida? De que estaba hablando mi mente no sacaba la palabra prometida

-¿Eh?- Fue la única palabra que pude articular

-Si tu eres mi prometida- Me contesto tranquilamente

Yo seguía ahí parada e hice lo mas listo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, salí corriendo, me dirigí al salón tome mis cosas y las guarde, me dirigí a la puerta del Sibusen para regresar a mi casa que estaba pasando estaba confundida así que seguí corriendo.

Al llegar a casa sentí un ambiente algo tenso todo estaba en silencio decidí dirigirme a las escaleras de manera silenciosa pero una voz me descubrió en el acto.

-Maka su padre está en su despacho y quiere verla- me aviso Blair, pero se veía algo preocupada

-Papá está en casa no se suponía que estaba en el trabajo esta mañana- pregunte intrigada

-Lo que sucede es que en la mañana le hablaron por un asunto importante y cuando regreso pidió que cuando llegara fuera a verlo- Blair me miro con reproche- No se supone que deberías estar en el Shibusen

Me estremecí así que busque una escusa

-A lo que pasa es que como era el primer día de clases nos dejaron salir antes- dije lo más normal que podía, pero Blair no me lo creyó del todo- Bueno voy con papá- y salí corriendo cuando vi la puerta del despacho toque un par de veces

-¡Adelante!

Cuando entre observe el despacho era grande, pintado de color café tenía un estante lleno de libros y papeles importantes, ventanas que dejaban entrar luz, en el centro un escritorio con una silla giratoria y en frente unos sillones negros para los invitados. Entre con paso lento hasta llegar frente del escritorio.

-Toma asiento Maka- Me senté en el sillón y vi que papá no estaba muy feliz

-Sucede algo- pregunte

-Si Maka si sucede algo me puedes explicar cómo es que estas comprometida con un chico llamado Soul Evans- pregunto muy enojado hasta creo que se estaba conteniendo para no gritarme

-¡eh! ¿De que hablas?- realmente no entendía esta situación

-Lo que sucede es que en la mañana recibí una llamada de la empresa me dijeron que tenía un asunto importante que tratar y cuando….- lo interumpi

-¡Mentira! Lo dices para justificarte porque no querías acompañarnos a la escuela- grite algo enojada

-Maka déjame acabar de hablar- solté un suspiro y le deje continuar- me informaron que tu estabas comprometida con un chico y que el está en este país para conocerte mejor- me miro a los ojos con una mirada seria- puedes explicarme lo que esta sucediendo

-Papá la verdad no se este asunto me tomo igual a mi por sorpresa hoy conocí a un chico que dice que soy su prometida pero realmente no se quien sea ese chico- le dije algo confundida

-Lo que sea debemos arreglar este asunto- me volvió a mirar a los ojos- no deberías estar en clases a estas horas- me dio un ligero escalofrió

-Eeeh jajajaja- solté una risa nerviosa- Si algo así ¡oye no me cambies el tema! Quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste a Hero y a mí a la escuela?-le cambie el tema rápidamente

-Lo tenía planeado pero con el asunto de TU prometido no pude hacerlo- me recalco el hecho del prometido

-Bueno está bien buenooo te dejo de seguro tienes mucho trabajo asi que te dejo en paz un rato- dije para luego salir corriendo y dirigirme a mi habitación

Entre corriendo me tire en la cama intentando analizar todo lo sucedido, hoy mucha cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero de algo si estaba segura era que a ese chico Soul ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar ¿Pero en donde? solté un suspiro y saque mi celular y le marque a Tsubaki el celular sono hasta que contestaron.

-Hola Tsubaki

-Hola Maka te encuntras bien después de que acabo la clase de Stein fui al baño al regresar ya no te vi en el salón- me hablo de manera preocupada

-No Tusbaki no me encuentro bien del todo, mi vida es un desastre, bueno dejemos ese tema de lado y cuéntame que hay con el chico nuevo

- Aaa te refieres a Soul es un chico muy simpático hoy se volvió amigo de Black Star asi que ya es parte del grupo

-QUEEEE ¿COMO? ¿PORQUE? ¿CUANDO PASO TAL COSA?- grite lo más fuerte que puede después de eso no escuche repuesta del otro lado- Tsubaki ¿Sigues ahí? holaaa planeta contactando con Tsubaki

-Lo… lo siento Maka tu grito fue muy fuerte que resonó en mi oído y tire el teléfono- se disculpo Tsubaki

-Bueno ya no importa solo quiero distraerme un rato ¡oh cierto! ¿Me pasas los apuntes de hoy?- aunque tuviera problemas debía aplicarme en la escuela

-Claro ven a mi casa- me dijo Tsubaki

-Bien te veo en un rato- colgué el teléfono y fue cuando me di cuenta que aun tenia el uniforme puesto asi que me lo cambie por ropa normal

Me puse una playera amarilla con un short amarillo, unas medias negras que me llegaban hasta los muslo, unos converse de color negro y me solté un poco el cabello, busque unas pulseras y me las coloque al igual que un collar que hacia juego. Me mire en el espejo me veía muy bien, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

Cuando salí de la casa empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Tsubaki su casa estaba como a unas cinco cuadras de la mía asi que decidí ir a pie. Cuando llegue toque el timbre.

-Hola Maka te estaba esperando- me abrió la puerta Tsubaki y me dedico una sonrisa

-Hola Tsubaki- le regrese la sonrisa

-Pasa tengo mis cuadernos arriba

-No están tus padres

-No salieron tenían asuntos importantes ya sabes cosas del trabajo- me respondió algo aburrida

Pase y nos dirigimos a su habitación cuando llegamos me senté en su cama y solté un suspiro

-Maka estas bien te veo algo rara- hablo Tsubaki muy preocupada

-Mmmm la verdad no tengo algunos problemas- me recosté en la cama de Tsubaki

-¿Quieres contarme?- hubo un silencio de unos segundos y estalle

-¡Siiiiiii Tsubaki necesito contárselo a alguien lo que está pasando! hoy en la mañana me desperté con un muy buen humor, llegue a la escuela feliz, hasta que comenzó la clase de Stein y llego ¡ese..ese chico nuevo el fue mi perdición!, después Stein me pidió que le diera el recorrido y yo acepte de mala gana cuando le empecé a dar el recorrido no me dejaba de mirar y cuando le pregunte si le sucedía algo me dijo muy tranquilamente que yo era su prometida yo que dé en shock y luego salí corriendo creyendo que todo era una broma ¡pero..pero..pero noooo! es verdad mi papá me lo confirmo y no se qué hacer Tsubaki necesito un abrazoooo- al finalizar mi discurso me avente a los bazos de mi amiga

-Enserio cuando hablas del chico nuevo te refieres a Soul- me miro algo sorprendida, en su mira vi que estaba ordenando todo lo que le dije

-¡Siii! y lo peor de todo es que ni lo conosco- dije con una voz chillona- ¿Que hago?

-Primero debes hablar con el y que te de una explicación de lo que esta sucediendo

-Pero no quiero hablar con el y ¡ESPERA! Había algo que quería preguntarte como es que ese chico Soul se volvió parte del grupo- hable algo molesta

-Aaa eso pues hoy en la clase de deportes hubo una competencia y Black y Soul quedaron casi igual al correr y a Black se le hizo un buen chico y se hizo su amigo- me dijo de forma tranquila

-Bueno esta bien mañana hablare con ese chico Soul- pronuncie eso ultimo con algo de odio- ¡oh! cierto me prestas tus apuntes siiii- dije poniendo ojos de cachorrito y juntando mis manos con pose de angelito para que me los prestara

-Sip aquí están- dijo estirándome algunos cuadernos- si quieres llévatelos a tu casa para que te sientas mas cómoda- dijo amablemente

-¡Gracias! me los llevo a casa la verdad en estos momentos solo quiero estar encerrada en mi habitación- dije con algo de pereza- te los doy mañana- le dije alegremente

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de su casa y nos despedimos. Empecé a caminar con rumbo a mi casa cuando llegue entre en mi habitación y empecé a copiar los apuntes los cuales no eran muchos cuando me di cuenta que ya había empezado a oscurecer hasta que sonó la puerta.

-Maka se puede- era la voz de Blair

-¡Pasa!

-Maka ya es hora de la cena baja

-Siii ya voooy- Sali de mi habitación para ir a cenar cuando llegue vi que la mesa estaba vacía solo un lugar estaba puesto- Mmmm Blair soy la única que va a cenar

-Si lo que pasa es de que su padre tiene algo de trabajo, y su hermano Hero dijo que quería la cena en su habitación

-Bueno esta bien- resignada comencé a cenar sola en silencio cuando termine volví a mi habitación me tire en la cama y me quede dormida

Los rayos del sol me hicieron despertar cuando vi la hora aun era temprano asi que decidí darme un baño cuando salí me puse el uniforme y baje a la cocina

-Maka ya estas despierta- me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Blair

-Sip tengo algunos asuntos que atender asi que voy a desayunar algo rápido no tengo mucha hambre- desayune algo rápido, cuando termine me despedí de Blair y tome las cosas de la escuela y me fui rumbo al Sibusen

Cuando llegue mire el salón estaba completamente vacío bueno hasta que vi algo que me desagrado ahí AHÍ estaba sentado Soul con una expresión aburrida en la cara quise descargar mis frustraciones y golpearlo pero no debía actuar de forma civilizada, camine hacia mi lugar deje mis cosas y me senté, dirigí mi mirada a el.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije de forma calmada respirando para estar más calmada

-Opino lo mismo pero esta vez no te vayas corriendo como una loca asustada- dijo de forma burlona

Eso si me hizo enojar lo que provoco que perdiera las ganas de hablar de forma "civilizada", lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mi rostro, lo mire a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Sabes no se quien seas asi que dímelo no entiendo nada ¡NADA!- grite como niña pequeña

El me miro de forma neutral y aprovecho la poca distancia entre nuestras caras y me beso, no supe cómo reaccionar hasta que le grite.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES!- le grite horrorizada ese era mi primer beso como fue capaz de hacer tal crueldad conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿Fue tu primer beso?- sentí mis mejillas arder y no quise dar mi brazo a torcer

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO! YA HE BESADO A MUCHO CHICOS ANTES, DEMASIADOS PARA TU INFORMACION- le empecé a gritar

-¿Entonces porque armas un escándalo, uno más un menos no hay diferencia?

-Kyyya que hay mal contigo

-Bueno no tenias algo de que hablar conmigo- sus palabras me hicieron regresar al tema principal

-¡Cierto! quiero que me explique el tema de que soy tu prometida

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas?-dijo algo sorprendido- ¿Cómo fue que terminamos comprometidos

-Lo siento pero la mayor parte del tiempo no me la paso pensando en las tonterías que hago

-¿Tontería? Pero si fue tu idea- me hablo de forma acusadora

-¡MI IDEA! PERO SI YO NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA

-Mmmm quieres que te recuerde como pasaron las cosas- me dijo de forma seductora acercándose a mi

-Si cuéntamelo pero mantén tu distancia o te golpeo con mi libro- mi amenaza pareció funcionar porque se detuvo y me vio de manera seria soltó un largo suspiro y me vio a los ojos, lo cual me hizo sentir algo en el estomago de seguro fue por desayunar muy rápido

-Bien entonces te refrescare la memoria

* * *

_**Buenoo hasta aqui intentare actualizar pronto, en el proximo capitulo se descubriran muchas cosas jiji bueno review algun comentario o sugerencia o si quieren que agrege algo diganmelo por medio de review por favor siii** _


	4. capitulo 4

**_Holaaa me extrañaron n.n (noo) _**

**_Bien ya entendi los dejo leer T_T_**

* * *

General pov

* * *

_Flash back_

En una gran casa los sirvientes se preparaban para una gran fiesta que se organizaría en la casa de los Evans una familia de músicos muy conocidos. En una habitación dormía cierto albino incomodo por los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, fastidiado por la luz que entraba y le había quitado el sueño así que decidió levantarse perezosamente.

-¡Aaahh! Que fastidio– reclamo caminando arrastrando los pies para dirigirse a desayunar

Cuando el chico albino llego al comedor las mucamas lo atendieron rápidamente

-Joven Soul sus padres nos han dado la orden de tenerlo preparado para la celebración de esta noche ellos quieren que todo salga perfecto- le aviso una mucama cortésmente haciendo una reverencia al acabar de hablar

-En donde se encuentran ellos ahora– pregunto fingiendo desinterés

-Se encuentran con su hermano mayor Wes lo están animando para su presentación de esta noche- le hablo educadamente

-Mmmm bien por ellos- Soul acabo de desayunar para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, atrás de el un par de mucamas caminaban a distancia para a listarlo

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Soul el se tiro a la cama y una de las mucamas empezó a preparar el baño cuando termino le dirigió la palabra a Soul quien se encontraba tirado en la cama boca abajo

-Joven Soul su baño está listo

Soul se levanto sin decir nada y se encerró en el baño mientras el par de mucamas comenzaban a ordenar la habitación y a preparar la ropa que usaría Soul para la fiesta de su hermano ya que sería el cumpleaños número diez de su hermano Wes y sus padres tenían grandes expectativas en su hermano ya que era un experto tocando el violín por lo cual le dedicaban demasiada atención a su hijo Wes.

Al pasar dos horas y media Soul salió de su largo baño y vio la ropa que le habían preparado un traje negro con rayas blancas, una camisa roja y corbata negra. Al terminar de cambiarse salió de su habitación donde el par de mucamas lo esperaban, al poner un pie afuera de su habitación el par de mucamas se movieron rápidamente y lo arrastraron a dentro de la habitación.

-Joven Soul permítanos peinarlo adecuadamente- hablaron el par de mucamas al unisonó como si fueran maquinas programadas

-Si estoy bien peinado no es necesario- intento forcejear pero fue inútil

Cuando acabaron de peinarlo y perfumarlo "adecuadamente" se retiraron haciendo reverencias. Soul espero a que se fueran y estuvieran lo suficiente legos para arreglarse el mismo primero Soul se olio a si mismo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Que horro huelo peor que el perro!- se acerco a un gran espejo y se contemplo- parezco un ratón de biblioteca con este peinado- el peinado que traía Soul era un peinado que lo hacía parecer un león ya que todos su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás así que comenzó a revolverse el cabello y a buscar una loción que le gustara cuando termino se contemplo en el espejo y solo una palabra se le ocurrió que lo describía perfectamente –¡Cooool!

Se la paso encerrado en su cuarto hasta que atardeció y casi todos los invitados llegaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano Wes donde mostraría su talento con el violín que hacía sentir orgulloso a sus padres cuando se dio inicio de la ceremonia Soul salió de su cuarto a paso lento y aburrido hasta que vio a su madre.

-Recuerda que debes dar una buena impresión al publico- le hablaba de forma amorosa a su hijo mientras le arreglaba la corbata de manera maternal

Soul se quedo viendo el espectáculo antes sus ojos. El no era tomado en cuenta ya que su habilidad de tocar el piano no se había desarrollado aun o eso era lo que le decían sus padres cada vez que lo oían tocar el piano.

-Soul tienes que sentirte orgulloso de tu hermano un día tu también tendrás que demostrar tu habilidad de tocar el piano- esa voz fría y grave hizo a Soul voltearse y ver a su padre como siempre con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra que lo hacía ver imponente. Sin dirigirle una mirada a su hijo menor camino hasta llegar con su hijo mayor- Wes tienes que acostumbrarte a esto un día tu serás la cabeza de esta familia y tendrás que mantener el nombre de la familia Evans en alto has entendido.

-Si padre estoy preparado para cuando llegue ese día

-Bien salgamos los invitados esperan- hablo su madre tomando a su hijo por los hombros y llevandolo hasta el gran jardín donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

Soul se quedo contemplando la escena con algo de recelo aquella imagen le provocaba hastió, una familia que era solo apariencias. Se dirigió hasta el jardín distraído hasta que choco con algo o más bien con alguien que hizo que Soul callera al suelo.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas!- grito hasta que levanto la cabeza

Cuando volteo vio a una chica de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, traía puesto un vestido color vino con encajes de color café, su cabello suelto y sujetado con una diadema, la contemplo un rato hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica.

-¡Que me fije más bien fíjate tu por donde caminas el que iba distraído eras tu no yo no quieras echarme toda la culpa!- le hablo indignada por haberle gritado

- Esta bien perdón, no fue mi intensión gritarte- se disculpo con miedo al notar a la chica enojada sin darse cuenta se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que la chica se dio media la vuelta para irse el reacciono antes de que se fuera y le hablo- mínimo ayúdame a levantarme me golpe muy duro el trasero y no me puedo levantar sin ayuda o solo que quieras sobarme en donde me golpe- hablo en tono burlo

-¡Tonto no seas pervertido!- la chica se puso roja por el comentario del chico- bien te ayudare a levantar solo porque también tengo parte de la culpa- le estiro la mano y el la toma para poderse levantar

Cuando se incorporo miro de nuevo a la chica y le hablo.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le hablo fingiendo un desinterés

-Mi nombre es Maka, Maka Albarn

-¡Oh! eres la hija del empresario Spirt Albarn

-Por mala suerte mía sip el es mi padre pero no lo divulgues- le hablo con confianza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño distraído?

-¿Niño distraído? Ja se ve que no sabes quién soy te daré el honor de conocer mi nombre yo soy Soul Evans- le hablo de forma superior

La chica se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos de forma que demostraba estar asustada Soul se preocupo al ver su expresión

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- le hablo agitando su mano enfrente de su cara hasta que ella pareció reaccionar

-Lo siento pero me hiciste recordar a un amigo que tengo que es muy egocentrista e hiperactivo que se la pasa gritando y diciendo que es un dios (bueno ya saben a quien me refiero cuando digo que se cree dios?)

-Mm ¿Tu novio?- hablo de forma seca

-¡No claro que no ese chico es como mi hermano! Bueno cambiemos de temas ¿A que familia perteneces?- hablo interesada por conocer a alguien de su edad

-A la familia Evans es una familia de músicos famosos, incluso esta fiesta la organizo mis padres- hablo orgulloso

-Así que tu también debes tocar un instrumento ¿No?

-Si algo así solo que mi talento aun no es bueno, yo toco el piano

-¡Enserio puedo escucharte tocar el piano!- hablo con entusiasmo en sus palabras

-Está bien- no pudo decir que no al escucharla tan entusiasmada

Como a un seguían tomados de la mas manos la llevo hasta dentro de la casa y la condujo hasta una habitación donde en el centro había un piano. Soltó la mano de la chica y se dirigió a piano levanto la tapa y empezó a tocar una melodía extraña al acabar miro de soslayo la puerta creyendo que la chica se había ido asustada se sintió decepcionado, pero se sorprendió al verla ahí parada detrás de el.

-¡Wow tocas de una manera impresionante!- hablo feliz provocando que el chico se sonrojara

-No es para tanto eto- desviando la mirada de la chica le cambio el tema- oye quieres que te muestra la casa

-Claro es muy bonita- se acerco a la ventana y volteo a ver a Soul- tiene un lindo jardín lleno de flores

-Bueno sígueme- se levanto y volvió a tomar su mano

Soul le mostro la casa a Maka hasta que al final la llevo al jardín donde en el centro había una fuente y un gran jardín con todo tipo de flores Soul tomo una decisión en ese momento se acerco a Maka y la tomo de la mano hasta llegar a la fuente y pararse enfrente de ella.

-Maka es la primera vez que conozco a una chica como tu, aunque te ves algo triste

-También es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tu, la verdad es que me siento un poco triste ya que voy a tener un hermano y un hijo varón va tener la atención de mis padres

-Te entiendo yo también tengo un hermano mayor y siempre tiene la atención de mis padres un hijo varón es algo muy importante en las familias ya que los hombres son los que normalmente heredan todo y a las mujeres las casan con hombres viejos para que las familias se unan a otra familia rica y sus empresas se hagan más grandes

Cuando acabo de hablar la chica lo miro horrorizada

-Yo no me quiero casar con un hombre viejo y menos que mis padres me dejen por que vaya a tener un hijo varón- hablo asustada

-Lo sé que te parece esto si tienes un hermano te casaras conmigo para evitar que te casen con un viejo que podría ser tu abuelo

-Pero y si es una niña

-Solo existirán dos opciones te casan con alguien que maneje la compañía o te casan con un anciano que haga que la compañía de tu padre se haga más grande ya que una niña no podrá hacerse cargo de una gran empresa como la de tu familia

-¡Yo podría manejar la compañía soy muy lista y puedo hacerlo!

-Pero sigues siendo una niña

-¡Que injustos!

-Mmmm que te parece esto te casas conmigo y le demuestras a tu padre que puedes hacerte cargo de la compañía por tu cuenta piénsalo le demostraras a todos que eres capaz de manejar la empresa de tu familia

-Bien acepto casarme contigo

-Entonces desde este momento tu y yo estamos comprometidos y algún día yo te buscare para que nos casemos- le extendió la mano para cerrar su trato con Maka ella estrecho la mano de Soul sin dudarlo

-Bien es una promesa un día tu me buscaras y me recordaras la promesa que acabamos de hacer- se soltó de las manos de Soul y se dio la vuelta para buscar a sus padres, se detuvo y lo miro por última vez- así que no olvides mi nombre Maka Albarn

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

-Y eso es lo que pasó por esa razón tu y yo estamos comprometidos

Maka lo mira en estado de shock pálida sin saber que decir o asimilar toda la información dicha y recordando esa fiesta donde le hizo la promesa.

-Pero yo no me puedo casar ¿No puedes olvidarlo? Teníamos siete años fue en un ataque de furia contra mi padre

-Así que tu palabra no vale de nada ¿No tienes honor?

-¡Claro que lo tengo!, pero fue hace ocho años

-¿Y?

-Que soy muy joven para casarme

-No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos ahora mismo solo que confirmes nuestro compromiso oficialmente enfrente de nuestras familias y algunos conocidos- hablo desinteresadamente- aparte yo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra no olvide tu nombre y vine a buscarte supe que tu hermano fue niño, que tiene ocho años y se llama Hero

-¿Acaso te la pasas acosando a las personas?

-Nop, solo a ti

-Ja eso no cambia el hecho de que me acoses

-Bueno que dices ¿Cumplirás tu promesa conmigo?

-Pero no te conozco demasiado solo te hable en aquella fiesta

-¿Mm así que solo debo conquistarte?- le hablo seductoramente

-O..oye yo no dije eso- tartamudeo

-Pero incluso ya te di tu primer beso ¿Acéptalo te gusto?

-¡No es cierto! yo ya había besado antes a muchos a demasiados chicos- hablo sonrojada

-No me engañas, acéptalo yo fui el primero en besarte- le hablo mirándola a los ojos y acorralándola en la pared poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza

-Bueno tal..tal vez si fuiste el primero en besarme- tartamudeo y se sonrojo aun mas

-Mmmm- le ronroneo en el oído y le hablo- y si me lo permites yo seré el primero en todo- le dedico una sonrisa torcida

Maka temblaba por la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos y temblaba aun mas por la cercanía que había entre sus rostros

-Nee que dices Maka ¿Me dejaras conquistarte?

* * *

**_Yooop de nuevo gracias por los review me hacen sentir muy alegre u.u y perdon por la tardanza esque estuve en semana de vacaciones y buenooo se me ha ocurrido una idea si quieren que agrege algun dialogo o algo recuerden suguerencias son bien recibidas bueno nos vemos luego recuerden dejar ¿review?_**


	5. capitulo 5

**_Holaa a todos me extrañaron u.u (noooo) aja no mientan se que lo hicieron asi que como pemio los dejo leer_ **

* * *

General pov

La puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

-¡HOLA SIMPLE MORTALES SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR A LLEGADO CONTEMPLEN A SU DIOS!

-Idiota como te atreves a romper la puerta tan simétrica del salón

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron helados al ver a su compañera acorralada por un chico. Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a romper la tensión que se había acumulado tanto que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Hasta que uno de los chicos reacciono y se acerco a la chica con paso lento pero intimidante, al llegar tomo el brazo de la chica y la jalo hacia el de manera posesiva.

-Hola Maka no sabía nada de ti, ayer te habías ido muy temprano de clases y no quise molestarte llamándote por teléfono ¿Estás bien?- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando al chico albino.

-Si estoy bien Kid, es solo que tenia algunos asuntos personales pendientes que atender- hablo nerviosamente aun sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos antes de la llegada de ambos chicos

En ese momento alguien tomo la otra mano de Maka que tenia libre y la jalo para acercarla a el provocando que la rubia chocara contra un pecho

-Oye Maka no me ignores- hablo molesto Black Star aun sosteniendo a la chica rubia

Por si fuera poco entre los tres chicos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes provocando que Maka quisiera que la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

-Ne..necesitas algo Black- hablo tímidamente Maka

-¡O si tu gran dios necesita que una come libros como tu le ayude en su tarea!- hablo de manera fuerte, jalando a la chica con el hacia su asiento para que lo ayudara a acabar con sus deberes

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello albino y un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas se veían de manera fulminante.

-Me podrías explicar la razón por la que Maka y tu se encontraban aquí solos- remarcando la última palabra

-Realmente quieres que te de detalles de las cosas que estábamos haciendo Maka y yo antes de que llegaran- hablo de manera maliciosa tocándose con las yemas de los dedos los labios muy suave y lentamente disfrutando de la cara de rabia que tenía el chico que se encontraba delante suyo

Rojo por la furia encaro al albino

-No te creo Maka jamás haría algo así- hablo entre dientes aguantando las ganas de matar al chico albino

-Yo no he dicho nada, no se lo que tu rara mente este pensando en estos momento- suspiro dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su asiento- Me aburres no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien tan asimétrico como tu "rayitas"- lo ultimo lo dijo volteándose a verlo a los ojos de manera burlona.

Kid al escuchar la palabra asimétrico cayó al suelo de rodillas y cuando escucho la palabra rayitas termino tirándose por completo de forma dramática haciéndose bolita murmurando "soy un sucio cerdo asimétrico"

Soul se sentó en su asiento viendo a la chica rubia atentamente, mientras que ella intentaba disimular su nerviosismo al sentirse observada por alguien.

-Maka ponme atención si no acabo la tarea antes de que inicie la clase de Stein me va a disecar- dijo asustado y pálido su amigo

-Tu tienes la culpa si hubieras acabado la tarea antes no tendrías que pasar por el miedo a que te disecciones- dijo centrando su atención en el último problema

-Lose lose pero para eso está mi linda amiga que ayuda a su gran dios, acéptalo me adoras- hablo ego céntricamente provocando un leve sonrojo en ella- además te voy a pagar tu almuerzo a la hora del descanso necesitas comer eres muy delgada ¿No te da miedo desaparecer? Además tu cuerpo no tienes curvas tal vez si engordas un poco dejes de ser un plana, aunque eso no te quitara lo come libros- dijo de manera despreocupada, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su asiento

Al acabar de hablar se escucharon un par de risas que se contuvieron al ver la mirada furiosa de la rubia. La rubia saco su libro lentamente.

-¿Asi que el profesor Stein te quiere diseccionar?- un aura maligna se apodero de ella- Tal vez debería ayudarlo- su voz se escuchaba neutra sin dar signos de ninguna reacción.

-JAJA DE QUE HABLAS MAKA- se volteo a verla y se quedo de piedra el ver a la chica ser rodeada por un aura maligna y sosteniendo un libro a lo alto- ¡NOOOOOOOO MAKAAAA NO LO DIJE ENSERIO SABES QUE ES UNA FORMA DE ALABAR TU NO TAN DOTADA FIGURA KYYYYYAAAAA NO ME HAGAS DAÑO TE LO SUPLICO DEJA VIVIR A LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE ME QUEDAN VIVAS!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- grito fuerte incrustando el libro en la cabeza del peliazul dejándolo inconsciente con un charco de sangre en el suelo- alguien quiere agregar un comentario sobre mi cuerpo- con voz macabra volteo a ver al par de chicos que temblaron de miedo al ver su mirada

-Ningún comentario, todo un perfecto cuerpo simétrico envidiable para cualquier chica- dijo Kid al sentirse en peligro de muerte

-El cuerpo de toda una musa una gran obra de arte- dijo Soul temblando en su lugar

-Eso espero- agrego la rubia dando por finalizado los comentarios hacia su cuerpo

Al momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un par de chicas rubia y a otra pelinegra

-Hola Maka- saludaron las tres chicas al unisonó

-¡Hola chicas!- con un cambio de humor Maka dejo su libro y se dirigió a hablar con sus amigas

-Nos salvamos del demonio- dijeron al unisonó Soul y Kid

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, en el transcurso del tiempo en el que se miraban llegaron más alumnos y Maka hablaba animadamente con sus amigas, cuando decidieron dejar de mirarse dirigieron su miraba hacia Maka.

-No perderé- dijo Kid serio

-Yo tampoco me daré por vencido con ella tan fácilmente- hablo Soul tranquilamente

La puerta se abrió sonoramente llamando la atención de todo el grupo

-Todos a sus asientos o los disecciones la clase va a comenzar- hablo Stein con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que todos se fueran corriendo a sus asientos por el miedo

Cuando Stein se dirigió a su lugar en el escritorio vio a Black Star tirado en el suelo inmóvil, sonrió macabramente sacando su bisturí y se acerco a el lentamente cada vez ensanchando mas su sonrisa hasta llegar a lado del chico que se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo.

-Al parecer alguien no está en su asiento así que tendré que diseccionarlo

De pronto Back Star se paro y se sentó en su lugar tan rápido para la vista humana

-LO SIENTO PROFESOR PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE UN SIMPLE MORTAL COMO USTED ME DISEQUE SE QUE ME AMA TANTO HASTA EL PUNTO DE QUE QUIERE DISECARME PARA TENERME COMO UNA ESTATUA PARA PODER ALABARME

-Dije que el que no estuviera sentado lo diseccionaría no que lo disecaría- Stein se le quedo viendo hasta que recordó lo que paso la clase pasada cuando Black Star no le dejo dar clase ya que se la había pasado gritando que era un ser divino- bien Black Star supongo que traes el trabajo extra que te deje o si no realmente te voy a diseccionar- aviso levantando el bisturí

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LA TRAIGO HASTA LA PLANA DE …..-al sentir un aura asesina se quedo callado de golpe hasta que volvió a hablar- mi querida amiga Maka se ofreció a ayudarme como la buena persona que es

-Mm bueno esta vez te has salvado- suspiro- cambiando de tema hoy vamos a diseccionar un lindo conejito- sonrió macabramente

El transcurso de las clases fue normal Maka anotaba todo lo que los profesores decían, Liz se pintaba las uñas, Kid y Soul se enviaban miradas con mensajes que solo ellos entendían, Tsubaki tomaba apuntes, Black Star interrumpía a los profesores para que se dedicaran a admirarlo y Patty.. bueno ella es Patty.

Al llegar el descanso todos se dirigieron a la cafetería y tal como prometió Black Star tuvo que comprar el almuerzo de Maka por a verlo ayudado a salvar su gran existencia. Se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada.

-¡Por fin un descanso después de tantas clases!- hablo Liz dejándose caer en el asiento

-Yo creo que fueron clases interesante me cae bien la profesora Marie- dijo Maka tranquilamente

-Oigan ustedes dos que se traen en todas las clases se la pasaban viéndose que se traen- Liz se les quedo viendo impactada- no me digan… que ustedes…. que ustedes- todos miraron a Liz incluso los mencionados- no me digan que ustedes…. dos son..son- un momento de silencio inundo toda la cafetería- NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES DOS SON GAYS- grito Liz parándose de su lugar señalando a los nombrados

Todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería se voltearon a ver a Kid y Soul que se quedaron helados por tales palabras

-QUE PASA CON TODOS USTEDES SI VAN A VER A ALGUIEN VEANME A MI A SU GRAN DIOS, SI NO ME VAN ADMIRAR NO DIRIGAN A ESTA MESA LA MIRADA- con esas palabras toda la cafetería se volteo de nuevo a su lugar- ¡Enserio que pasa con todo el mundo quiere quitarme mi protagonismo el día de hoy! y ustedes dos- sañalo a Kid y Soul- ¿Que se traen? han ignorado a su gran dios eso es imperdonable

-Nada solo intercambiábamos ideas con la mirada no "rayitas" digo Kid- hablo inocentemente Soul

-Claro "anciano" digo Soul- imito la forma de hablar de Soul

-¿Que pasa con ustedes!? dejen de insultar el cabello del otro- le digo Tsubaki preocupada ya que sentía que en cualquier momento ambos iniciarían una pelea

-Bueno sabes Kid veo que amas tanto la simetría y más cuando la ves reflejada en una persona

-Si la amo demasiado y más cuando es reflejada en personas y mucho más en chicas lindas- hablo con doble sentido que solo Soul logro entender

-Mm ya veo yo se cómo hacer que seas alguien simétrico ya que con ese cabello que tiene "rayitas" no eres alguien simétrico que te parece esto raparte todo el cabello hasta quedar calvo sin cabello no hay problema ¿Verdad?- digo maliciosamente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

Kid parecía pensarlo "sin cabello no hay problema" esas palabras resonaban por su cabeza hasta que algo lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente en la mesa de las cafetería o más bien era alguien. Liz se encontraba atrás de Kid sosteniendo una charola con la que golpeo a Kid.

-Soul no le des esas ideas a mi primo Kid imagínate como se vería Kid sin un solo cabello en la cabeza- hablo horrorizada

-Bien, bien cálmate solo era una broma no tienes que armar tanto alboroto- respondió tranquilamente- bueno Maka tenemos un tema pendiente del que hablar

Maka se estremeció al oír que el chico albino le dirigía la palabra, Maka muy en el fondo deseaba que no recordara el tema hasta finalizar las clases o hasta el final del año

-No tenemos mucho tiempo no puede ser en la salida- hablo tímidamente en realidad en las clase se la paso meditando el tema y ya tenía una respuesta

-No te preocupes no me pienso demorar todavía tenemos veinte minutos de descanso solo necesito un respuesta tuya no te llevara mucho tiempo- se levanto de su asiento- aparte debo aprovechar la oportunidad mientras la competencia duerme- miro de soslayo a Kid que se encontraba a un desmayado- ¿Vamos Maka?

La rubia dio un suspiro, su amiga Tsubaki le dedico una mirada ya que era la única con la que había hablado del tema del prometido Maka le hizo una seña para que no se preocupara y se levanto del asiento

-Vamos Soul- empezó a caminar a lado de Soul hacia la salida de la cafetería. Cuando salieron se dirigieron hacia la azotea del Shibusen

Cuando llegaron Maka se recargo en el barandal y dejo que el aire le diera en la cara

-Supongo que debo darte una respuesta ¿No puedes esperar hasta acabar las clases?- le reprocho por su insistencia

-Lo siento pero no puedo, le dije a mi familia que les presentaría a mi prometida pronto por esa razón me inscribí en el Shibusen sabía que estudiabas aquí aparte mi familia ya se puso en contacto con tu padre para avisarle que quieren comprometernos formalmente

-Algo así supe mi padre me digo que recibió una llamada de parte de tu familia avisándole la situación- Maka soltó un largo suspiro- ¿Sabes he meditado la situación en la que me encuentro? Y tengo una respuesta

-Te escucho- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Acepto ser tu prometida.

* * *

**_Bien aqui les dejo otro capitulo se que me tarde pero sigo en examenes y todavia debo presentar otros examenes TT_TT. Bueno gracias por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz u.u dejen comentarios o sugerencias estoy encantada de leerlas asi que dejemen ¿review?_**


	6. capitulo 6

_**Holaaaaa me extrañaron yo se que si no lo niegen bueno los dejo leer u.u**_

* * *

General pov

Ambos se miraban a los ojos esperando que alguno rompiera el silencio

-¿Segura?-pregunto el albino

-Si-respondió la rubia

-Sabes que si aceptas después no podrás negarte a lo que venga en el futuro

-Lose

Soul sonrió y se acerco a Maka la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola por la espalda y haciéndola girar en el aire, cuando dejo de dar vueltas la abrazo de la cintura y le dio un beso rápido en los labios que provoco un leve sonrojo en la rubia

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que vas a ser mi prometida y que me quieres

-Espera no mal entiendas- hablo Maka poniendo sus manos en el pecho del albino separándose un poco para tomar distancia y poder ver los ojos rojos del albino- tengo mis razones para aceptar no creas que lo hago porque te quiera- dijo nerviosamente

Soul algo sorprendido soltó el agarre de la cintura de la chica mirándola hasta que hizo una sonrisa sensual

-Bueno lo importante es que has aceptado ser mi prometida y no importa si en estos momentos no me quieres como hombre se que te enamoraras de mi- dijo de manera confiada

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo? y de que me enamorare de ti

-Por que es algo que me propuse desde el día que te conocí- provocando que Maka se sonrojara

-Bueno tengo condiciones que quiero que cumplas- dijo seriamente la rubia

-¿Condiciones? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Uno- dijo alzando un dedo- quiero conocerte mejor

-Me parece justo es todo

-No, dos- dijo alzando el segundo dedo- quiero poder hacer las cosas que me gustan como leer, salir con mis amigos, visitar lugares ese tipo de cosas

-No hay problema a mi lado puedes hacer las cosas que quieras

-Hay otra cosa la número tres- alzo otro dedo- quiero que me ayudes a tener parte de las empresas de mi padre y cuando las obtenga yo seré la única que tenga el poder sobre ellas

-Entendido, tu solo pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás pero yo también pongo mis condiciones- hablo de manera seria por primera vez el albino

- ¿Cuales son?- dijo algo desconcertada al escuchar al chico pedirle algo

-No puedes engañarme con ningún otro hombre o coquetearle a alguien mas

-No hay problema a mi no me gusta engañar como tampoco me gusta ser engañada

-En eso no hay problema te doy mi palabra de no engañarte con otra mujer mientras tu no lo hagas con otro hombre, en eso veo que ambos pensamos igual-dijo serio

-Veo que si, son todas tu condiciones o hay mas

-Por el momento son todas y tu

-Igual por el momento son todas luego se me ocurrirán más

-En ese caso- hablo de manera seductora acorralándola en la pared poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica y acercándose al cuello de ella, hasta acercar su nariz a su cuello y oler su aroma

-O...oye q…que haces- tartamudeo al sentir tan cerca al albino

-Conociéndote mejor- hablo de manera despreocupada empezando a lamer el cuello de la rubia, que se tenso al sentir la lengua del albino en su cuello si saber que hacer hasta que….

-DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG-

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que la pausa para la comida había terminado, la rubia al darse cuenta que el albino no se inmuto al oír el timbre puso sus manos despacio en el pecho de Soul y uso toda sus fuerzas para empujarlo, provocando que el chico albino callera al suelo.

Soul al caer al suelo de golpe levanto la mirada hacia Maka que se encontraba parada con la cara roja y señalándolo con un dedo mientras intentaba articular palabras las cuales no salían de su boca provocando un sonrisa burlona por parte de Soul.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- dijo Maka gritando y señalándolo a Soul con un dedo acusador para después salir corriendo como loca y dejando a Soul tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa

Maka seguía corriendo desesperada tenía que correr para huir de Soul y para llegar a su clase la cual ya debería haber comenzado. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que todo el grupo se le quedara viendo incluso el profesor y Maka se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

-Ah etto yo perdón por la tardanza ¿Me permite pasar?

-Pase, que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si lo siento- dijo Maka avergonzada dirigiéndose a su asiento

-Bueno retomemos la clase soy el profesor Zid e impartiré la metería de...- la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe apareciendo Soul junto a Black Star y Kid

-Se puede- hablaron los tres al unisonó

-No la clase comenzó hace diez minutos no ha pasado ni una semana de que comenzaron las clases y ya tenemos un grupo problema- dijo señalando a los tres chicos que estaban parados en la puerta

-¡No se enoje profesor por el enojo ya se puso azul!- hablo Black Star de manera burlona provocando unas cuantas risas en el grupo

-¡Afuera los tres no los quiero en mi clase! Y de castigo limpian la cafetería- grito para después cerrar la puerta en las narices de los tres chicos

-Bueno continuemos con la clase

* * *

Las últimas clases transcurrieron con calma para Maka y el resto del grupo hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases del día.

-Nos vamos Tsubaki- le dijo Maka a su amiga

-Lo siento Maka pero me acabo de unir al club de cocina así que hoy no me puedo ir contigo perdón- hablo Tsubaki de manera suave algo avergonzada por no poder irse con su amiga

-No está bien me alegra que te unieras al club de cocina eres buena en ello espero que luego me dejes probar algo de lo que hagas- dijo dándole una sonrisa- ustedes Liz y Patty tienen algún plan después de clases

-¡Maka me alegra que preguntes! Patty y yo vamos de compras quieres ir con noso….- hablo con entusiasmo al crear un plan de cómo harían que Maka se probará ropa, pero antes de poder acabar la frase Maka hizo una expresión de horror y la interrumpió

-No gracias, me da la impresión de que si voy contigo terminare siendo usada como muñeca, así que mejor me voy a mi casa- cambio su expresión de horro por una de curiosidad- y no saben donde están los chicos no regresaron desde que el profesor Zid los saco de la clase

-Mmmm que es esa curiosidad Maka no me digas que alguno de esos tres te gusta ¡Ya se! te gusta Soul- dijo Liz de manera maliciosa provocando un leve sonrojo en Maka

-¡Te equivocas solo era simple curiosidad y yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana chicas!- grito Maka para dirigirse a su casillero y poder guardar algunas cosas y poderse retirar- Enserio que son esos comentarios de Liz insinuando que me gusta ese tipo

-¿Qué tipo te gusta Maka?

-Según Liz dice que me gusta Soul- hablo Maka sin voltearse a ver con quien hablaba y continuando con su labor de meter cosas en su casillero

-Si Soul es lindo, cualquier chica se puede perder en sus ojos no crees

-Si son bonitos tienen algo que te hace perderse en sus ojos y además parecen dos…- Maka se detuvo al escuchar una carcajada fue cuando al fin se dio cuenta que hablaba con alguien sin darse cuenta

-Así que mis ojos te parecen bonitos- le dijo Soul de manera burlona

-Y..yo no dije eso- grito Maka con la cara sonrojada por que Soul la había escuchado

-Está bien al menos te atraigo eso es un punto a mi favor para poder conquistarte- le dijo de manera seductora haciendo que Maka se sonrojara mas

-Yo no he aceptado

-Claro que si en el momento en que aceptaste ser mi prometida- le recordó- y ¿A donde ibas?

-Voy a mi casa las clases ya acabaron pero bueno tu no sabes ya que te saltaste los últimos periodos- lo ultimo lo dijo en manera de regaño lo cual Soul ignoro olímpicamente

-¿Siempre te vas sola a tu casa?

-No me voy con Tsubaki pero ella acaba de entrar al club de cocina y Liz y Patty iban de compras, pero prefiero ahorrarme el ser usada como una muñeca a la que le pueden probar todo tipo de ropa, así que irme sola es una oferta muy tentadora que salir con Liz de compras

-Yo tengo otra oferta muuuy tentadora

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Maka se quedo pensando realmente no quería ir sola a su casa y esa sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a Soul así que ¿Por qué no?

-Pero no es un inconveniente para ti, tu casa puede estar lejos de la mía- dijo preocupada por el chico

-No te preocupes por eso además mi casa está más cerca de lo que crees

-Bueno está bien vámonos

Maka y Soul se dirigieron hasta la puerta de salida del Shibusen conversando de algunos temas triviales hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Maka, pero se sorprendió al ver camiones de mudanza frente a su casa

-¿Quién se estará mudando frente a mi casa?- dijo de manera curiosa Maka

-Mi familia- respondió Soul de manera desinteresada

-Quueee vas a vivir frente de mi casa eso significa que vamos a ser vecinos

-Si así no tienes que preocuparte que tan lejos está mi casa

Maka seguía en shock procesando la información

-Sabias que vivo aquí

-Te dije que te investigue

-Y luego dices que no eres un acosador

-Y yo te respondí que solo te acoso a ti- le dijo Soul acercándose a ella de manera seductora

-Q..qu..quieres pasar- le dijo sonrojada apartándose un poco

-Encantado- respondió Soul

Maka y Soul enteraron pero se detuvieron al ver a Spirit con una expresión de horror al ver a un hombre en su casa y lo peor a lado de su querida hija, debía ser alguien con agallas para atreverse a entrar en esa casa donde no podían entrar ningún hombre que no fuera Hero o el mismo Spirit.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- dijo Spirit de manera horrorizada señalando al par de chicos

-No es una cosa es Maka- dijo de manera inocente Soul, provocando que la chica lo golpeara con su libro

-¡Se refería a ti idiota!- refunfuño Maka enojada

-Lo siento me presentare cordialmente mi nombre es Soul Evans puede decirme Soul soy el prometido de Maka papá-dijo Soul de manera educada provocando que Spirit se pusiera mas pálido de lo que estaba

-¿ .como me llamaste?

-Papá pero si le molesta le puedo decir papi, padre o suegro usted elija el que quiera después de que Maka y yo nos casemos le tendré que decir de una de esas formas así que elija cual le parece mejor- hablo Soul inocentemente provocando la furia de Spirit

Maka solo se aguantaba la risa por el espectáculo que estaba observando ver a Spirit fuera de sus casillas no era algo que se viera todos los días, el pobre se estaba controlando de no saltar contra el albino y ahorcarlo hasta que ya no pasa el oxigeno por sus pulmones.

-Mi querida hijita Maka ¿Me puedes explicar esta situación por favor?- dijo en un tono irreconocible que provoco que Maka le diera un escalofrió

-Bueno como ya te abras dado cuenta el es Soul- dijo señalando al nombrado- y es mi prometido

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito para oír un fuerte golpe en el suelo que indicaba que Spirit se había desmayado o que tal vez que había muerto por la información que recibió.

-¿Que sucedió?- la voz de Blair sonó preocupada al ver a Spirit en el suelo- ¿¡Que le paso esta muerto!?- dijo de manera dramática

-No te preocupes Blair vivirá, solo fue la impresión, se desmayo porque su cabeza no es capaz de procesar mucha información, solo déjalo dormir un rato- dijo Maka de manera desinteresada y despreocupada- Bueno Soul ¿Quieres que te muestra mi habitación?

Al escuchar lo ultimo los presenten se quedaron sorprendidos por como eso ultimo sonó mas a una insinuación. Maka al darse cuenta de la cara de los presentes se veía sorprendida por lo que dijo se apresuro a aclarar el mal entendido

-¡No es lo que creen, lo decía solo por cortesía!- grito de manera desesperada intentando arreglar el mal entendido

-Maka se que habías dicho que querías que nos conociéramos mejor ¿Pero no crees que es un poco rápido "esa" forma de conocernos? Pero por mí no hay problema así que- empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa provocando un sonrojo en la chica hasta que volvió a hablar- en mi casa todavía no se puede porque hay gente entrando y saliendo por la mudanza, así que ¿En la cama de tu cuarto o en el sofá de tu casa?

-¡En ningún lado! y mejor vete a tu casa tengo tarea- dijo abriendo la puerta y señalándola, el albino solo camino hasta ella y salió hasta que volteo a ver a la rubia

-Bien nos vemos mañana en la escuela o si quieres entro por tu ventana y dormimos juntos- dijo alzando una ceja y hablo seductoramente, lo cual solo provoco que la puerta se estrellara en su cara- ¡Ni siquiera un beso de despedida!

-¡No! ya vete a tu casa nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Maka se volteo y solo vio a su padre desmayado y a Blair sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de ver

-¡Hombres! ¿Quién lo entiende?- dijo para después dirigirse a su habitación y cerrarla

* * *

**_Lo sientooooooo TT_TT se que me tarde pero tuve que presentar exámenes de ingles, y el ingles y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos el no pone de su parte en esta relación ¬¬ tuve que sufrir con un examen oral, uno de gramática y otro de reactivos fue horrible TT_TT. Pero bueno como compensación este capítulo es más largo en serio perdón por la demora y gracias por lo reviews pasados y a quienes me dejan reviews los quiero y gracias me hacen feliz espero recibir más con este nuevo capítulo. Y bueno si quieren que Soul las lleve a sus casas o se quite la ropa dejen ¡reviews! Sin mas me despido alguna sugerencia es muy bien recibida asi que dejen ¿reviews?_**


	7. capitulo 7

**_¡Holaaaaa he vuelto despues de estar desaparecida!_ **

* * *

**PRIMERA CITA 1° PARTE**

GENERAL POV

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertando a una rubia cenizo que al sentir los rayos del sol se movió incomoda miro el despertador aun era temprano así que decidió darse un baño al salir tomo su uniforme, una falda de cuadros azules, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro ajustado, calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unos zapatos negros se dirigió al espejo y empezó a cepillar su cabello lentamente aun era temprano así que no tenia prisas escucho un pequeño ruido al darse la vuelta vio su celular que vibraba al mirar la pantalla Maka vio que el numero era desconocido a Maka le dio curiosidad y decidió contestarlo.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Maka para saber quién hablaba

-Soy yo ¿Sabes quién soy? A que ya sabes quién soy- contesto una voz algo familiar y Maka se sintió tonta por preguntar quien hablaba

-Soul ¿A que se debe una llamada tan temprano de tu parte? ¡Espera! ¿Quién te dio mi número?- pregunto acusadoramente

-Me lo dio Black Star a cambio de unos dulces- dijo desinteresadamente- bueno mira por la ventana

Maka se acerco a la ventana y miro que a lo lejos se veía Soul recargado en una moto con una pose desinteresada.

-¿Por qué no entras y desayunas?- le pregunto al verlo afuera de su casa

-Segura no se, no creo que a papá le importe- dijo algo preocupado Soul

-Si y mejor deja de llamarlo papá capaz y te asesina- le dijo Maka intentando evitar que algún día Spirit llegue asesinar a Soul

-Bueno te espero dentro de tu casa- dijo Soul

-Si espera a que acabe de arreglarme acabo de salir de bañarme- le informo Maka

-¡Que! ¡Porque no me avisas! me hubieras avisado para bañarnos juntos- grito Soul exaltado por la noticia que le dio Maka

-¡Tonto! ¿Porque tendría que avisarte?- grito sonrojada Maka

-Tu habías dicho que debíamos conocernos mejor, que mejor forma de conocer que verte desnuda- explico restándole interés

-¡Idiota!- grito Maka colgando con toda la cara roja

Se giro para terminar de peinarse cuando termino tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar, cuando bajo el ultimo escalón y no vio a Soul pensó que tal vez se había enojado por la manera que le había colgado, mientras Maka pensaba en como disculparse con el camino por inercia hasta el comedor para desayunar no quería estar peleada con Soul.

Al llegar al comedor todas las formas que pensó para que Soul la perdonara se esfumaron al verlo desayuno de manera alegre pero no solo eso también hablaba con su hermano Hero de manera que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida Maka se sintió estúpida al creer que se había enojado con ella así que se dirigió a una silla y se sentó pero fue ignorada comenzó a tomar su jugo hasta que unas palabras la sacaron de su mundo.

-Y por esa razón a Maka no la aceptaron en el equipo de Baloncesto por que le dijeron que le faltaban 8 centímetros para entrar en el equipo- habla Hero entre carcajadas pero no era el único también estaba Soul que se le unió a la risas

-Jaja enserio y no ha pensado en entrar de nuevo al equipo-le dijo Soul a Hero

-No aun le faltan 5 centímetros- le respondió a Soul, ambos chicos ignoraban a Maka que empezaba a crear un aura maligna al escuchar cómo era la burla del par de chicos así que solo le quedo una opción para hacer que pararan.

-¡Maka-Chop!- grito golpeando al par de chicos

-¡Loca por qué hiciste eso!- gritaron al unisonó y Hero comenzó a secarse la cara porque su cara había terminado dentro del plato el cual tenia cereal con lecho, Soul al mirarlo agradeció internamente estar desayunando fruta.

-Por que se estaban burlando de mi- contesto Maka restándole importancia

- No nos estábamos burlando de ti solo conversábamos sobre las anécdotas de tu vida- explico Hero el cual se quedo callado cuando su hermana mayor le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Y desde cuando tu- dijo señalando a Soul- y tu se llevan tan bien

-Desde que comenzó la escuela una vez lo vi en la entrada del Shibusen me dijo que no sabía llegar a la dirección- explico Hero

-Y ahora lo acabo de volver a ver- Dijo Soul haciendo notar su presencia- bueno ya es tarde vámonos a la escuela- le hablo a Maka parándose de su silla

-Qué pero todavía no he acabado- le dijo Maka de manera infantil

-Es mejor que tal si engordas- Soul se volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona y Hero no hizo más que reír

-Sino dejas de reír esto – dijo mostrando un libro- va acabar en tu cabeza- dijo de manera amenazante lo que provoco que Hero se pusiera pálido- bueno ya vámonos Soul

-Me voy con ustedes- dijo Hero ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Soul

-Entonces ya vámonos- le dijo Maka

-No me puedo llevar a tu hermano pueden arrestarme- le dijo Soul

-Porque- dijo Hero de manera infantil

-Porque un niño pequeño no puede subirse a una moto- dijo restándole interés lo que provoco que Maka hiciera una cara de horror al pensar que irían en una moto y a Hero se le iluminaron los ojos

Se dirigieron a la salida Maka intentaba persuadir a Soul de que mejor fueran en el auto pero no logro convencerlo así que Hero se fue en el auto y Soul comenzaba a subirse en la moto.

-Que te da miedo- Soul la miro de manera burlona y eso hizo lastimo el orgullo de Maka

-Espero que sepas conducir- dijo mientras se subía detrás de Soul y cruzaba los brazos

-Tienes que abrazarme- dijo Soul

-Porque haría eso- dijo Maka empezando a sentir un rubor en sus mejillas

-Por que te puedes caer- Soul comenzaba a disfrutar como Maka se ponía nerviosa

-Bi..bien- Maka tartamudeo y después de manera insegura abrazo a Soul

Soul sonrió satisfecho y comenzó el recorrido subió la velocidad de manera inesperada y Maka se asusto así que se abrazo de manera más fuerte a Soul el trayecto fue rápido al parecer Soul era bueno manejando, esquivo los autos de manera ágil, Maka mantenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo evitando abrirlos en cualquier momento, no quería ver el momento de su muerte por la velocidad a la que iban. Sintió que la moto comenzaba a ir más lento hasta que al fin paro, Maka se soltó de Soul y se tiro al suelo haciéndose bolita.

-Bebe- Soul la contemplaba con cierta burla

-¿Qué pretendías matarme?- Maka continuaba con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa al no estar en la escuela - ¿Dónde estamos? Se supone que debemos estar en la escuela- dijo en tono preocupado por no estar en el Shibusen

-Cumplo con mi palabra hoy nos conoceremos mejor tendremos una cita- dijo Soul con simpleza

Maka tenía la mente en blanco, ¿en serio tendrían una cita? pero había algo mas importante para Maka que su primera cita.

-¡Estas loco no puedo faltar a clases!- grito Maka al borde de la histeria

-Como que no puedes si ya lo has hecho el día que te dije que eras mi prometida te saltaste las clases, sin mencionar que te fuiste corriendo- le contesto Soul restándole interés al hecho de no estar en la escuela

-Bu..bueno que querías que hiciera si alguien se te aparece y de la nada te dice que eres su prometida- dijo Maka nerviosa

-Esperaría una explicación de su parte no irme corriendo, aparte solo lo dices porque nunca has tenido una cita- le dijo burlonamente

-¡Claro que he tenido citas!- grito indignada

-Así mencióname una- la reto soul

he salido con..con- Maka se quedo pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que jamás había tenido una cita con alguien del sexo opuesto que no fuera su familia o sus amigas

-Salir con tu hermano o con amigas no cuenta como una cita- dijo Soul antes de que Maka hablara

-Ya está bien nunca he salido con un chico- Maka comenzó a ponerse roja

-Ya lo sabía solo lo hice para molestar- dijo burlándose de Maka

-Acosador- dijo para después mirarlo de forma acusadora

-Bueno entonces yo seré el primero

-¿El primero en que?- pregunto Maka

-Ya te lo había dicho yo seré el primero en todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- dijo extendiéndole la mano por que Maka seguía aun tirada en el suelo

Maka tomo la mano y se dio cuenta que aun tenía el uniforme puesto

-Compraremos ropa- hablo Soul leyendo los pensamientos de Maka, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar

Soul y Maka caminaban de la mano la segunda tenía la cara roja, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa.

-Bien elige algo lindo- le dijo Soul

-¿Algo lindo?- dijo Maka desorientada

-Si como esto- dijo Soul tomando una blusa trasparente de color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Muérete- contesto Maka sonriendo de una manera siniestra al ver la prenda que Soul tenía sostenida

-Está bien todavía que te doy a conocer mi opinión- dijo Soul fingiendo sentirse herido

-No soy una exhibicionista que muestra su cuerpo a todo el mundo- contesto Maka

Soul se quedo callado meditando hasta que le contesto a Maka.

-Cierto tienes razón si vas a mostrarle a alguien tu cuerpo que sea a mí y si alguien te va a ver desnuda seré yo- Soul se dio la vuelta y tomo otra prenda- mejor ponte esto- Soul le extendió un abrigo que de seguro pesaba una tonelada

-Mejor yo elijo mi ropa- Maka se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar la ropa para poder elegir algo decente y normal ya que soul le empezó a mostrar ropa con la cual según el no mostrarías nada

Después de casi una hora Maka seguía eligiendo ropa hasta que vio que Soul ya no tenía puesto el uniforme y en su lugar llevaba unos zapatos negros, un pantalón café y una playera de color roja, Maka se le quedo contemplando hasta que comenzó a sentir sus mejillas enrojecer ahora que miraba a Soul se le hizo atractivo tenía un cuerpo algo musculoso, un cabello bonito y sus ojos la hacían que ella se perdiera en ellos

-Ya sabes que vas a llevar- Soul la interrumpió- mmmm te gusta contemplarme en silencio pervertida- le dijo en tono seductor

-No yo no te estaba mirando- intento negar Maka pero sabía que fue demasiado obvia y que cualquier cosa que dijera seria en vano- y si ya sé que voy a llevar ya vuelvo

Maka se metió en un probador y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa, eligió algo sencillo unos tenis, una falda de roja con holanes negros y una blusa negra con rojo cuando termino salió del probador y camino hasta Soul quien se volteo a verla, cuando la vio estaba ¿sonrojo?

-Listo ¿Que tal me veo?- le pregunto Maka tímidamente a Soul

-Bi…bien te ves bien bueno ya vámonos

-Espera aun no he pagado la ropa- dijo Maka preocupada

-La page yo mientras te cambiabas bueno nos vamos- dijo soul extendiendo la mano para que Maka la tomara. Caminaron por un rato hasta que Soul hablo

-Quieres ir algún lugar en especial en este momento y no cuenta tu casa como un lugar al que quieras ir, hoy vamos a divertimos

-No se al cine sería un buen lugar- dijo Maka lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Bueno vayamos al cine- respondió Soul

Al llegar Maka y Soul empezaron a ver la cartelera para elegir una película la cual ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en ver.

-Una de romance- dijo Maka

-Ni loco no me gusta las cosas empalagosas- dijo Soul con cara de horror

-Entonces que propones

-Una de acción o de terror

-Mmmm no esta mal la de acción- dijo Maka

-¿Qué te da miedo ver una película de terror?- dijo sonriendo de manera burlona para continuar- Si te da miedo yo te abrazo- comenzó Soul a acercarse a Maka asiendo que Maka se sonrojara

-No tengo miedo a sangre falsa- dijo Maka alejándose de Soul quien comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal

-Bien voy a comprar los boletos para ver una película de terror- informo Soul dándose la vuelta

Maka se quedo parada esperando a Soul hasta que llego.

-Listo la película inicia en 15 minutos- le dijo Soul a Maka- vamos a comprar- Soul comenzó a caminar hacia la dulcería del cine-¿Quieres algo?

-Mm unas palomitas medianas y soda chica y tu qué vas a pedir

-Yo quiero unas palomitas medianas, una soda mediana, chocolates y gomitas- Soul comenzó a pedirle a la encargada de la dulcería del cine y Maka se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosas que pedía Soul

Cuando acabaron de pedir y pagar las cosas en la dulcería se dirigieron a la sala donde verían la película de terror pero Maka en el fondo si estaba asustada y esperaba que Soul no se diera cuenta al entrar a la sala Maka se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que solo ellos dos en la sala, Maka se puso a pensar como se le pudo ocurrir ir al cine en la mañana y lo peor a ver una película de terror.

Al llegar a sus asientos Soul acomodo las cosas y ambos se sentaron en silencio viendo como iniciaban los comerciales, Maka comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por el hecho de que la película estaba comenzando y las escenas sangrientas a todo color y en una pantalla grande la asustaban mucho hasta que Maka sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaa no me mates!- grito Maka mientras se hacía bolita en el asiento.

-¡No grites en mi oído!- grito Soul ya que Maka le grito en el oído

Maka se incorporo en su asiento viendo como lo que sintió en su hombro era la mano de Soul así que Maka le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se defendió Soul al sentir la mirada de Maka

-Porque pones tu mano en mi hombro- le reclamo Maka

-Para poner el ambiente más romántico- dijo Soul con simpleza

-¿Cómo que poner el ambiente romántico?- le reclamo Maka

-Vamos Maka dime quien de nuestra edad va al cine para ver la película sin que la situación se ponga romántica- lo ultimo lo dijo Soul de manera seductora

Maka se empezó a sentir nerviosa porque Soul se empezaba acercar a su cara la cual comenzaba a ponerse roja. Soul seguía acercándose a la cara de Maka y se acercaba más a su boca hasta que la beso, Maka se sentía en shock hasta que pensó ¿Qué se sentiría corresponderle? Hasta el momento la había besado en muchas ocasiones pero jamás había sido un beso más profundo así que decidió corresponderle. Mientras Soul continuaba besándola hasta que empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de Maka, ella se tenso y Soul comenzó a ir más lento y Maka puso sus manos en la nuca de Soul. Ambos comenzaron a sentir calor y como les comenzaba a faltar oxigeno hasta que un ruido los interrumpió y los hizo separarse.

-¡Apúrate la película ya comenzó!- escucho como gritaba una voz femenina y atrás de ella venían otros dos chicos y una chica atrás

Al ver a Soul y Maka rojos el chico hablo

-¡Ya nos gano una pareja el cine!- Soul y Maka solo se pusieron mas rojos

-Yo solo vine a ver la película no hacer cosas raras- dijo la chica que venía hasta atrás

-Yo vine a pasar un rato romántico- hablo uno de los chicos que habían entrado de improviso

-Ya ves Maka como el cine es un lugar para pasar un rato romántico- le dijo Soul a Maka

-Y ya vez como yo te dije que hay personas que vienen al cine para ver una película- le respondió Maka a Soul

Al final el cine acabo con la parte de hasta arriba con una chica y un chico pasando un rato romántico, en la parte de en medio con otra chica y otro chico que si veían la película mientras que Maka y Soul tuvieron que ver la película sin dirigirse la mirada y escuchando sonidos de la parte de arriba que ambos no quisieron imaginarse de donde provenían o más bien de quienes provenían.

* * *

_**Bueno he regresado se que algunos quieren matarme no los culpo estuve algo ocupada con la escuela y lo peor es que tengo que acabar el proyecto aula y ya tengo que elegir carrera TT_TT (no quiero crecer) Bueno este capitulo seran 2 partes este capitulo en parte esta inspirado en una salida que tuve con mi grupo hace unos meses donde algunos estuvieron de "romanticos" y en el cine solo habian 9 personas yo incluida asi que entre todos decidimos ver la primera pelicula que ganara y terminamos viendo ""Hermosas criaturas" aunque algunos no la vieron. **_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema intentare no tardarme tanto en actualiar el proximo capitulo ya lo estoy empeando para no volver a tardarme tanto de nuevo.**_

_**¡Asi que si sean puesto de romanticos en el cine dejen reviews! ...etto... perdon digo si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo dejen ¿reviews? recuerdan l s quiero asi que dejen reviews u.u** _


	8. capitulo 8

_**¡Holaaaaa me extrañaron!**_

_**(noooo) TT_TT**_

* * *

PRIMERA CITA 2° PARTE

GENERAL POV

Al terminar la película por una de las salas salían soul y maka con un sonrojo en la cara después de lo vivido en el cine aprendieron una gran lección nunca entrar al cine en la mañana

–Y ¿A donde quieres ir ahora Maka?- pregunto Soul

–Mm no lo se vas a comer- dijo Maka

–Jaja es lo primero que se te viene a la mente- se burlo Soul de ella

–Ca-callate lo digo por ti en la mañana de seguro no desayunaste- le dijo Maka avergonzándose

–Pero si desayune en tu casa- continuo burlándose de ella pero no dijo mas cuando Maka le envió una mirada asesina –Cr-creo que me está dando hambre quieres que vayamos a comer- le dijo temblando de miedo al ver que Maka sacaba un pequeño diccionario de bolsillo

–Me alegra que sugirieras que fuéramos a comer algo, ¡buena idea Soul!- hablo Maka inocentemente mientras guardaba su diccionario

–Si ya sabes cómo soy todo un genio yo soy ….kyaaa

–Que tampoco se te suban los humos que no es para tanto- le dijo Maka guardando su libro –Soul ya levántate del suelo que toda la gente nos está mirando- susurro Maka

–Bien solo espera a que mi cerebro comience a funcionar- le hablo desde el suelo

–No quiero esperar toda mi vida- dijo con horror Maka

–Oye tampoco es para tanto- Soul comenzó a levantarse y le extendió la mano a Maka

–¿Qué haces?- dijo mirando desconfiadamente la mano que Soul le ofrecía y dando un paso lejos de el

–Dame tu mano

–¿Por qué haría eso?

–Esto es una cita así que dame tu mano- le explico como si fuera la cosa más común

–Bi-bien- dijo Maka tomando su mano y sonrojándose

–¿Que te da pena?- se burlo Soul y a cambio recibió un apretón en su mano –Era broma no me mates- dijo con la voz entre cortada por el dolor

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a los puestos de comida, comenzaron por los primeros puestos y Soul comenzó a pedir al terminar de recorrer el lugar se sentaron en una mesa y colocaron toda la comida

–No que tenias hambre- le dijo Soul al ver que Maka solo comía una ensalada

–No tanta como tu ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?- dijo señalando la gran cantidad de comida a lo que Soul asintió con la cabeza –glotón- murmuro Maka

–Bueno yo si como a comparación de ti. Deberías comer mas ¿No te da miedo desaparecer o que un día el viento te lleve con el?- se burlo Soul

–Que gracioso- dijo Maka fingiendo reír

–Sabes sería buena idea que engordaran así tal vez tu cuerpo….- Soul dejo de hablar al ver como Maka sacaba un libro

–Tal vez mu cuerpo que- repitió la frase Maka levantando el libro cada vez más alto con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios

–No nada solo repetía un comentario de tu hermano Hero- dijo Soul con miedo esperando que esas palabras lo salvaran y que el castigo que tenía Maka para darle a el callera sobre el pequeño Hero

–Rayos ese niño siempre inventando cosas cuando llegue a casa lo hare pagar por sus palabras- maldijo Maka y Soul sonrió internamente

–_Lo siento Hero pero no quería morir dejare flores en tu tumba si Maka te asesina_-pensó Soul lamentándose la posible y muy probable muerte de Hero

–Veo que tu y Hero se llevan muy bien- dijo Maka

–Si aunque tu hermano es un poco sobre protector no crees- comento Soul

–¿Por qué lo dices?- se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario de Soul

–Bueno veras esta mañana….

* * *

_**Flash back**_

–¡Idiota!- fue todo lo que escucho Soul cuando Maka le colgó el celular en la mañana. Soul sonrió para si mismo de alguna forma molestar a Maka le encantaba.

Guardo su celular y comenzó a caminar a casa de Maka ya que ella lo invito a desayunar. Al llegar a la puerta extendió la mano con pequeños temblores pensando si a caso su padre Spirit aun estaría enojado con el. Soul se armo de valor y decidió tocar el timbre. En poco rato la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un pequeño niño rubio que se le hizo familiar

–¡Tu!- grito Hero señalándolo con un dedo

–No me digas que estás perdido y no sabes llegar al Shibusen- se burlo Hero

–Si se llegar solo vengo a ver a mi prometida- contesto con simpleza Soul

–¿A tu prometida?- pregunto extrañado Hero –No me digas que Blair es tu prometida- dijo sorprendido Hero

–No ella no es mi prometida- dijo intentando remediar el mal entendido que se estaba causando

–Entonces quien si no es Blair ¿Estas seguro que no está mal la dirección? No creo que aquí viva tu prometida

–Ella vive aquí ayer la vine a traer

Hero se quedo helado cuando comenzó a entender lo que Soul le decía

–Oye como se llama tu prometida- dijo Hero calmado

–Maka- contesto con simpleza Soul

–Aaaa te refieres a mi hermana Maka

–Si a ella- Soul se extraño al ver la expresión que puso Hero la cual no pudo descifrar

–Jeje sabes algo TOCAS UN SOLO CABELLO DE MI HEMRNA O LA LASTIMAS Y TU VIDA SE ACABA- dijo con un tono calmado pero de lo mas siniestro –¿Has entendido?- dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba inocencia pura

Soul trago sonoramente y asintió lentamente por la amenaza de Hero ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño lo pudiera intimidar a el la persona mas cool del universo?

– Recuerda bien mis palabras si algo malo le pasa a mi hermana me conocerás - lo corto Hero de sus pensamientos para después continuar hablando –Bueno que haces ahí parado entra a desayunar- dijo Hero de manera infantil e inocente

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

–Y eso fue lo que paso- finalizo Soul y vio la expresión sorprendida de Maka

–Estas seguro que estas hablando de Hero el podrá ser un niño travieso pero nunca dañaría a una persona ni a una mosca y mucho menos amenazaría a alguien- dijo Maka sin creer la historia que le conto Soul

–Es enserio tu hermano me amenazo- se defendió Soul –Ya veo le crees mas a tu hermano que a mí- dijo fingiendo un tono de dolor a lo que Maka respondió volcando lo ojos por lo dramático que podía llegar a ser Soul

–Entonces como explicas que se llevaran también cuando estábamos desayunando que incluso me ignoraron- contraataco Maka

–Eso fue porque…

_**Flash back**_

* * *

Hero llevo a Soul hasta la cocina en donde desayunarían

–Siéntate ponte cómodo- le dijo Hero ofreciéndole un lugar donde sentarse a Soul

–¡Tu!- grito Blair señalándolo con un dedo

–Valla todo el mundo en esta casa saluda gritando y señalando- hablo Soul con un tono resignado

–Lo siento pero me impresiono verte aquí- le dijo Blair tímidamente por haberle gritado

–Está bien Blair el desayunara con nosotros hoy- dijo señalando a Soul –¡Oh! que no se te olvide poner veneno en su desayuno Blair- continuo hablando a lo cual Soul puso una expresión de horro

–Acaso pretendes matarme- dijo fingiendo desinterés en las palabras que el niño decía

–Jeje es mentira nunca te aria algo malo eres el prometido de mi hermana así que llevémonos bien

–Así que mientras no le haga nada malo a tu hermana no me asesinaras

–Claro por eso llevémonos bien de aquí en mas- sonriendo Hero le extendió la mano a Soul y el la tomo –Bien tu serás ahora como el hermano que Maka nunca quiso ser

–Pero Maka es mujer- dijo Soul

–Si yace, pero Maka nunca se quiso vestir como hombre y tampoco me dejo llamarla hermano así que tu serás mi hermano

–Bien como seré como tu hermano mayor tendrás que contarme cosas vergonzosas sobre Maka- dijo Soul con malicia y a Hero le brillaron los ojos

–Te contare pero las palabras tienen precio- Hero estiro la mano y Soul supo que era lo que Hero quería así que saco su billetera y le extendió un billete –Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. Bueno comenzare con contare la razón de que Maka no entrara al equipo de baloncesto

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

–Y por esa razón tu hermano y yo nos tratamos como hermanos – finalizo Soul con una sonrisa

–De alguna forma siento que la única que saldrá perdiendo de tu relación con mi hermano seré yo- dijo Maka resignándose a que Hero le contara infinidad de cosas vergonzosas sobre ella a Soul –Que injusto eres

–Injusto yo ¿Por qué?- se extraño Soul al escuchar a Maka

–Tu sabes mucho de mi pero yo no se nada de ti- dijo algo apenada ya que tal vez soul no quisiera hablar sobre su familia

–Si eso es lo que te molesta entonces hablemos sobre mí ¿Que te interesa saber?- le pregunto Soul

–Mm no se sobre tu familia, que te gusta comer, algo intimo o un secreto sobre ti. Cosas como esas- dijo Maka esperando la respuesta de Soul el cual tomo aire y suspiro

–Bien comencemos

Mi nombre es: Soul Evans

Me gusta comer: Todo lo que sea comestible excepto frutas y verduras

Mis actividades son: Jugar Baloncesto, dormir, andar en moto, y molestar a Maka Albarn

Mi familia esta conformada por: Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano mayor Wes toda mi familia se dedica a la música

Algo íntimo sobre mi es: Uso bóxer para dormir

Un secreto: Hasta hace poco creía en Santa y el hada de los dientes existían

–Algo más que quieras saber- dijo Soul finalizando con una sonrisa

–Bueno algo es algo no espere que me dieras tu historial y dormir no es una actividad. Ahora es tu turno de preguntarme algo- le dijo Maka

–¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

–Sabes la respuesta y como presiento que las preguntas que me aras no serán nada inocentes aquí dejamos el tema de las preguntas

Maka se paró de su lugar y Soul la siguió. Tiro todo lo que le sobre de la comida que consumió Soul lo cual solo eran cubiertos, servilletas y vasos. Ese día Maka aprendió algo nuevo sobre Soul sin que se el se diera cuenta y eso fue que: _Soul de seguro tiene un agujero negro en el estomago por ser capaz de consumir tal cantidad de comida_

–¿Quieres caminar?- Soul le extendió la mano a Maka y ella la tomo

–¿A dónde iremos ahora?- le pregunto Maka

–A donde tu quieras yo no conozco esta ciudad

–Bueno vamos a esa tienda- Maka le señalo una tienda de mascotas a Soul y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas

Al entrar Maka parecía una niña de 8 años por la manera en que se comportaba, se la paso de un lado a otro viendo todos los animales que habían en la tienda

–Mira Maka porque no compras esto- Soul señalo un ratón que tenía un letrero arriba lo cual indica que el nombre del animal era Mifune

–No creo Blair odia los ratones- comento Maka –¿Tu compraras algo?- le pregunto al notar que el chico veía una vitrina en donde habitaba una rana

–Creo que me llevare a Eruka

–¿Eruka?

–Así se llama aquí lo dice- le señalo el letrero donde efectivamente el nombre de esa rana era Eruka

En ese momento un hombre se les acerco a ambos chicos

–Veo que están decidiendo comprar a la pequeña Eruka. Mi nombre es Giriko les puedo ayudar en algo- Giriko le sonrió a Maka de una forma extraña

–Si quiero esa rana podría dejar las formalidades y dárnosla ahora ya que mi novia y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo- le dijo Soul de una manera tosca a Giriko y el solo dijo un "en seguida" y se dio la vuelta pero no sin antes volver a ver a Maka

–No tenias porque ser tan grosero con el, solo está haciendo su trabajo- le reclamo Maka

–No te diste cuenta que te estaba mirando – le dijo un poco mas calmado

–El no me estaba viendo

–No quiero discutir contigo Maka - Soul al notar que si seguían con el mismo tema comenzarían a discutir así que decidió dar el tema por cerrado

–Bien y para que quieres una rana- Maka tampoco quiera pelear así que opto por cambiar el tema

–Mi hermano Wes le tiene fobia a las ranas y cuando se duerma voy a esconderla en su cama- dijo sonriendo de manera perversa

–Su rana- le hablo Giriko y le extendió una caja en donde estaba la rana

–Envíela a esta dirección- Soul le extendió un papel y le entrego una tarjeta la cual uso para pagar

Al notar que Giriko miraba a Maka y ella se encontraba distraída viendo a los demás animales, se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo. Giriko le extendió la tarjeta y Soul lo ignoro y comenzó a oler el cuello de Maka provocando que ella se sonrojara

–Señor su tarjeta, la rana será enviada a la dirección que usted dio- le dijo fingiendo un tono amable

–¡Oh! lo siento estaba distraído con mi novia ya sabe tengo que cuidarla por que algunos hombres la miran de mas- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Bueno gracias por sus servicios. Nos vamos cariño- le dijo a Maka provocando que ella se sonrojara aun mas

Continuaron caminando hasta salir de la tienda Maka continuaba sonrojada y Soul tenía una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja

–A que vino todo lo ese teatro- le reclamo Maka

–¿Cual teatro?- le dijo Soul con una voz de inocencia

–La de hace rato con el encargado de la tienda

–El tiene la culpa por estar viéndote las piernas

–¿Qué celoso?- se burlo Maka

–Y si te digo que si estaba celoso ¿Que arias?- hablo Soul comenzando a cercarse a Maka lentamente comenzando acorralarla

–Na..nada- contesto comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por como Soul se acercaba a ella

–Y porque te sonrojas Maka te pongo nerviosa

–No es eso y..yo…yo ¡Yo quiero ir a esos juegos de ahí!- grito empujando a Soul y emprendiendo carrera

Soul la siguió después de levantarse por haber caído con el empujón que le dio Maka. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos

–¿Sabes jugar?- le pregunto a Maka al verla prepararse para jugar bolos

–Creo- dijo aventando su tiro y derribando todo de un solo tiro –si creo que si se jugar – le dijo con una sonrisa

–Bien vayamos a ese juego ¿Sabes bailar?- le señalo Soul una plataforma de baile –te reto

–Acepto

Soul reto a Maka y cuando comenzó la música ambos iniciaron bailando. Maka tenía confianza en sí misma no era la primera vez que iba a un lugar donde solo había juegos pero en un descuido Soul le gano

–Jaja yo gane que mal pude haber apostado contigo perdí una oportunidad – se lamento Soul y Maka le envió una mirada asesina

–Vayamos a otro juego- sugirió Maka

–Que te parece ese- Maka volteo a ver el juego que señalaba Soul, era un juego de preguntas que tan difícil podría ser

Maka se sentó en una silla giratoria y el juego inicio, comenzó con preguntas sencillas sobre algunos hechos históricos, Maka las contesto rápidamente y cuando se centro en el juego ya iba a punto de llegar a la pregunta 100 y toda la gente se reunió para observarla . Al final Maka pudo contra la pregunta 100 y todos comenzaron a aplaudir lo que provoco que subiera su ego

–Fue fácil

–Muy buen juego- la elogio Soul

–Si, espera tengo que poner mi nombre en la máxima puntuación. Este record nadie lo superara- hablo arrogante por ver que era la primera en el tablero

De la maquina comenzaron a salir boletos los cuales recogió Soul

–Tienes 100 boletos los cambiaras

–Obvio

Se acercaron con la encargada y Maka comenzó a mirar los peluches hasta que vio un conejo

–¿Te gusta?

–Si- contesto sin apartar la mirada del conejo

–Disculpa cuantos boletos se necesita para tener ese conejo- dijo señalando a un conejo de color blanco y ojos rojos

–Se necesitan 150 boletos- respondió educadamente

–Olvídalo Soul solo tenemos 100 boletos aparte no lo quería- dijo Maka fingiendo desinterés

–No lo voy a olvidar, no recuerdas que te dije que si deseabas algo solo pídelo yo te daré cualquier cosa por muy mínima que sea – le dijo Soul – lo único que necesitamos son 50 boletos y yo los conseguiré

–¿Pero cómo?- l e pregunto Maka

–Mm ¡ahí!- dijo señalando un juego de baloncesto en el que si ganabas te daban 60 boletos

–No se jugar baloncesto creí que Hero te había dicho que no logre entrar en el equipo

–Tal vez tu no pero yo si – le guiño un ojo y se acerco al juego

–Valla un niño quiere jugar te explicare lo básico tienes que retarme el primero que logre 8 puntos gana te explico las reglas o las conoces niño- le dijo burlonamente el encargado del juego

–No es necesario conozco las reglas y la forma de jugar

–bueno hasta el momento nadie a logrado ganarme

–Y eso que- dijo Soul

* * *

_10 minutos después_

–Fue fácil gane mis 60 boletos- le extendió la mano Soul esperando recibir los boletos

–No es posible he perdido- el encargad aun se lamentaba

–Valla no sabía que jugaras tan bien baloncesto- le felicito Maka por su victoria –Yo también quiero aprender

–Aun te falta estatura tal vez cuando te desarrolles te enseñe

–Jaja que gracioso

–Bueno vamos por el oso

–Conejo- corrigió Maka

Cuando Maka recibió el conejo lo abrazo

–Te gustan los conejos verdad

–Si cuando era pequeña mamá me regalo uno parecido pero lo perdi

–Y donde esta mamá

–Deja de llamar a mis padres como si fueran los tuyos si Spirit te escucha tu vida peligrara y mamá no está en el país. Como papá es un mujeriego decidieron darse un tiempo y mamá se dedica a viajar por el mundo pero aun no sean divorciado solo se dieron un tiempo

En esos momentos vibro el celular de Soul

–Es hora de irnos se hace tarde no le pedimos permiso a papá para salir

Maka bufo al parecer Soul no dejaría de llamar papá a Spirit

–Te divertiste Maka

–Eh si fue muy divertido hoy conocí mucho de ti y eso me hace feliz

Soul extendió la mano y Maka la tomo caminaron juntos tomados de la mano y Maka pensó tal vez no estaba mal saltarse las clases para pasar un día con Soul.

* * *

**_Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo y perdón por no subir el capitulo pero este mes fue el peor del año_**

**_Tuve exámenes, y mi papá me regaño y me quito la laptop y el capitulo ya lo tenía escrito solo era de subirlo pero como me regaño solo alcance a subir mi nuevo fic ojos de demonio. Después no sacaban el capítulo 110 de soul eater (lo vieron kid se volvió simétrico) al final quise subir el capitulo por mi celular pero no supe como (TT_TT), solo me dejaba leer y dejar review y lo peor de todo es que en este mes me dicen en que carrera me quede y mis calificaciones (si no continuo con este fic, fui asesina da por mi familia). A y también hubo una marcha friki/otaku y que creen no fui porque me entere tres días después. Bueno al final me regresaron mi laptop._**

**_Pero veamos el lado bueno de mis desgracias pude actualizar, pronto saldré de vacaciones y mi bebe (laptop) está conmigo de nuevo, realmente este mes no fue lo mejor del año TT_TT_**

**_Bueno gracias por su reviews a:_**

dragonosc7: Gracias por tu review

Muse Princess: Me encanta tu fic me inspiro para crear el secreto de Soul

Kod97:Gracias por dejar un review enserio me alegras el día

Sofialoveanime:Espero que continúes leyendo me fic

___Koko -chan. Evans_: Te agradezco por leer mi fic enserio tus review me hacen feliz

DI di 0-18: Me alegra que dejes reviews en mis capítulos me das ánimos para continuar y me encantan tus fics

Guest: Gracias por tu review y perdón por actualizar tan tarde

**Siento la tardanza pero este mes fue súper atareado y aun me falta algunas cosas que realizar como presentar un examen de trigonometría el cual espero pasar deséenme suerte y Cami se despide u.u**


	9. capitulo 9

**_Holaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo me extrañaron_**

**_ (los lectores comienzan a alzar palos y cuchillos)_**

* * *

**MAKA POV**

Han pasado alrededor de seis meses desde que tuve mi primera cita con Soul en este tiempo hemos convivido juntos y nos hemos conocido mejor, el me presento a su familia bueno solo a su hermano sus padres se la pasan viajando por el mundo por ser músicos famosos casi siempre se la pasa en mi casa se lleva muy bien con Hero y bueno cada vez que papá lo ve se empiezan a insultar sobre quien es mas pervertido y mujeriego aunque en el fondo se llevan bien.

En la escuela Soul se lleva bien con todos incluso es capaz de soportar a Black Star, excepto con Kid cada vez que se ven creo que veo un rayo salir por los ojos de ambos se la pasan compitiendo cada vez que la oportunidad se presenta. Entre Soul y yo acordamos no decir nada sobre nuestro compromiso bueno acorde yo, el solo obedeció a mi petición ya que dijo que no me negaría nada.

Y mencionando a Kid en este tiempo se ha comportado muy extraño conmigo en varias ocasiones me ha pedido hablar con el, la otra vez me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas y que no le dijera a nadie, le hice caso y nos quedamos de ver detrás de la escuela Kid intento decirme algo pero Black Star lo interrumpió, la última vez que me pidió hablar con el su cara se puso roja, por un momento pensé que había dejado de respirar por que al final se desmayo. En este tiempo Kid se la pasa abrazándome pero no dura muchos sus abrazos por que llega Soul y lo obliga a soltarme, bueno creo que eso es normal ya que somos solo amigos.

Al terminar esta clase Kid me dijo que fuera al jardín del Shibusen, bueno no me lo pidió realmente me dejo una nota en el casillero supongo que es algo importante y privado ya que me pidió ir sola y no decirle a nadie, que lo mantuviera en secreto, solo estoy esperando a que acabe esta última clase para ir a hablar con él y saber en qué puedo ayudarlo.

–Bueno clase quien sabe como diseccionar a un animal en peligro de extinción de la formar "menos" dolorosa- dijo el profesor Stein, nadie en la clase se animo a contestar así que hizo una sonrisa siniestra –Mm veo que nadie sabe así que lo dejare de tarea y no solo eso para mañana quiero que investiguen…

* * *

_**DIN-DONG**_

* * *

–Tsk se salvaron pueden irse, el último en salir será diseccionado por mi- dijo Stein y solo eso basto para que toda la clase saliera corriendo

Voltee a ver a Kid que me miro a los ojos y después salió corriendo bueno quien no si es amenazado con ser diseccionado

–Nos vamos- dijo Soul con su habitual tono desinteresado

–Eh a ¿Dónde?- me sorprendí al escuchar su voz

–Como que a donde te acompaño a tu casa, tonta~- oh había olvidado que desde hace tiempo Soul me acompañaba hasta mi casa todos los días y como pude olvidarlo si él vive en frente de mi casa

–Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer - dije guardando rápidamente mis cosas

–¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer? Acaso le ocultas algo a tu prometido - me dijo en tono seductor acercándose a mi cara

–Jaja- reí nerviosa y esquivándolo ágilmente –No es eso lo que sucede es que tengo que consultar unos libros

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto Soul

–No es necesario, si me acompañas comenzaras a seducirme y no podre estudiar- le dije mirándolo de forma burlona –Y bueno ya me voy antes de que el profesor Stein me diseque- le dijo con tono de miedo y señalando al profesor Stein que comenzaba a sacar un pequeño bisturí y lo alzaba hasta la altura de su cara –Nos vemos- dije para después salir corriendo y encontrarme con Kid en el jardín.

Al llegar al jardín vi que Kid aun no había llegado así que lo mejor era esperarlo sentada en una banca hasta que el llegue aunque conociéndolo tal vez llegue tarde.

* * *

**_GENERAL POV_**

Kid llego ocho minutos después al punto de reunión donde cito a Maka, ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de color blanca, mientras miraba hacia las flores que comenzaban a brotar. Camino seguro de si mismo y hablo ganando la atención de Maka

–Perdón por la tardanza espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho- se disculpo Kid al ver a Maka

–No te preocupes solo fueron ocho minutos me esperaba algo así de ti- rio divertida Maka mientras miraba su reloj –Y ¿De qué querías hablar?

Kid tomo aire, se sentó a lado de ella, tomo sus manos, suspiro y la miro a los ojos

–Sabes Maka tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo desde hace ocho simétricos años para ser exactos, ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Kid muy seriamente mirándola a los ojos

–Como olvidarlo cuando te conocí te acercaste a mí, luego agarraste mi cabello y acomodaste mis coletas para después pronunciar –Si, son bilateralmente simétricas- dijo Maka intentando imitar el tono de voz de Kid

–Cierto yo siempre me he guiado por la simetría y siempre soñé con encontrar a alguien que fuera así, simétrica para pasar con ella el resto de mi vida y..y..- Kid tomo aire –Y yo creo que la he encontrado me di cuenta desde ese momento, al principio cuando la conocí y aunque yo no sea perfectamente simétrico como ella quiero decirle mis sentimiento se que esta confesión no es nada simétrica pero yo… quiero decirte lo que siento antes de que llegue alguien asimétrico y me gane- Kid soltó las manos de Maka y se paro al frente de ella, sostuvo la mirada hacia ella y se arrodillo estiro la mano y tomo entre ellas las de Maka – Por favor se que no soy la persona simétrica que esperas y que alguien como tu merece, pero aceptarías ser la novia de este chico asimétrico que te ofrece sus sentimientos- Kid soltó el aire que estuvo sosteniendo- Se que esta confesión no es nada simétrica, así que dices Maka ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Maka tenía los ojos muy abiertos casi que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse y la palidez que tenía en esos momentos no ayudaba demasiado al momento "romántico" que Kid había creado entre ellos.

Ella continuaba sin moverse, ni decir nada. Kid todavía se encontraba arrodillado y sosteniendo sus manos, cuánto tiempo había pasado, minutos o segundos Maka parecía no reaccionar al parecer todo se había congelado para ella.

–Etto….bueno…yo - Maka intentaba articular una oración pero las palabras apenas y se podían formar

–Se que no soy el hombre que deseas pero si me das una oportunidad te prometo… no te juro que lo seré solo por ti, porque yo te amo Maka y no quiero renunciar a ti

–Kid yo…

–Por favor, no me rechaces dame una oportunidad por más pequeña que sea yo la aceptare y no te defraudare, te mostrare que puedes confiar en mí como hombre, así que dime qué dices Maka

Maka solo contemplaba como Kid se le declaraba con todas sus fuerzas y ella no sabía que responderle ¿Qué debía decirle? Se supone que Kid era su amigo de la infancia igual que Black Star. En esos momentos ella no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa o más bien en una persona y esa no era Kid si no….. Soul.

–Yo… -Maka continuaba intentando pensar en qué forma contestarle a Kid en esos momentos

–Por favor, dime qué piensas Maka - le dijo Kid esperanzado a que Maka contestara con un "si"

–Si, Maka dime ¿Qué piensas?- hablo una tercera voz sorprendiendo al par de chicos que alzaron la mirada para saber de quién era la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Black Star… nee mentira era de Soul. (XD)

–Soul- dijo Maka en un susurro y sorprendida al verlo parado con una expresión que indicaba que estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

–Tú qué haces aquí arruinas el momento simétrico entre Maka y yo- Kid se paró de un salto junto con Maka y señalo a Soul de manera acusadora

–No estoy hablando contigo, aparte esto no es de tu incumbencia asimétrico- lo miro a los ojos mostrando odio al mirarlo

–Claro que me incube, porque estoy hablando con Maka de asuntos muy importantes, para que llegues tu y los interrumpas- contraataco Kid comenzando a alzar el tono de voz

Maka solo podía ver como Soul miraba a Kid de una forma que pareciera que estaba a punto de saltar sobre el y comenzar a golearlo, ambos chicos posaron su mirada sobre ella a lo que ella solo pudo temblar por la tensión que se estaba formando. Hasta que Kid rompió el silencio incomodo.

–Sabes algo Soul - hablo Kid –Mas bien a ti - dijo señalándolo –Los asuntos entre Maka y yo no te incumben, ya que en estos momentos me le acabo de declarar y solo hace falta que ella me conteste- dijo Kid con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios que se le borro después de escuchar a Soul.

–¿Así?- dijo Soul regalándole una sonrisa burlona –Pues veras tendrás que conseguir a otra chica simétrica a la que le dirás tu simétrica confesión de niño infantil, y que sea tu simétrica persona con la que quieres pasar tu vida porque Maka ya tiene dueño y su dueño soy yo, ya que Maka es mi prometida y en un futuro no muy légano vamos a casarnos- dijo con burla cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba

Kid estaba sin habla no se esperaba tal información, Soul miro a Maka quien tembló al verlo caminar en zancadas hacia ella y tomarla de la muñeca hasta jalarla y caminar donde se encontraba Kid que en cualquier momento se tumbaría en el suelo.

–Lo siento, búscate a otra ra-yi-tas- dijo Soul con burla y comenzando a caminar junto con Maka

* * *

Soul continuaba jalando a Maka de la muñeca y caminaba hacia la salida hasta que Maka decidió hablar.

–Soul detente- dijo Maka intentando que Soul parara, pero el hizo caso omiso a sus palabras logrando desesperar a la chica –¡Soul detente!

–¡Que!- le grito Soul

–Puedes soltarme me estas lastimando- dijo algo asustada ya que era la primera vez que Soul le gritaba

El miro hacia la mano de Maka la cual había comenzado a jalar desde momentos atrás y decidió soltarla, Maka se tomo la muñeca al notar que comenzaba a ponerse roja por la fuerza que el chico había ejercido sobre ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio sin atreverse a mirar.

–Aun tienes dudas sobre nosotros, pensé que con todo este tiempo al menos me había ganado tu confianza pero parece que no- dijo Soul decepcionado

–No es que tenga dudas- susurro Maka

–Si no las tuvieras, cuando Kid se te declaro lo hubieras rechazado en ese momento y no lo hubieras pensado- le dijo Soul

–Que tanto escuchaste, de lo que me dijo Kid- le reclamo Maka

–Todo, estabas actuando raro cuando las clases finalizaron y no me creí tu excusa de que tenías que ir a la biblioteca ya que cuando te fuiste del salón tomaste otro rumbo, así que decidí seguirte y escuche la patética confesión de Kid, hasta que me arte y decidí salir- dijo con tono calmado Soul

–Eso era entre Kid y yo no tenias derecho de escuchar era un momento privado- le reclamo de nuevo Maka a lo Soul solo la miro y suspiro

–Nee Maka…. Realmente quieres continuar siendo mi prometida- dijo Soul de una manera tan seria que Maka nunca había visto en el

–Necesito pensar, si realmente quiero continuar esto- dijo Maka

Soul soltó un suspiro y se giro hacia la salida cuando estaba a punto de salir se giro

–Búscame cuando sepas lo que realmente quieres, esta vez te toca encontrarme a mi- dijo Soul para después salir y dejar a Maka

* * *

**No me maten saben que no es legal, lo siento pero no estuve en mi casa estuve de vacaciones con mi familia y no e podía llevar el ordenador conmigo y solo estuve conectada por el celular por el cual no se subir los capítulos. Hace poco regrese y fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo así que estuve un poco ocupada con darle un regalo. Pero bueno ya me tienen aquí.**

**Este capítulo es algo corto lose y lo siento pero perdí mi cuaderno donde tengo escrito el esquema del los capítulos tenía pensado seguir buscándolo pero que creen (mostrando banderita blanca en señal de paz) que lo preste a una amiga para que pudiera estudiar y no la voy a ver hasta el día de mi cumpleaños (14 de julio por si quieren regalar algo pueden dejar un review XD) bueno ella me llevar ese día mi cuaderno pero como era mucha la espera para los que leen este fic decidí subir lo que recordaba antes de que comenzara a correr sangre. n.n**

**Bueno gracias para los que leen y dejan sus review quiero agradecer a:**

**DI de 0-18, Miu-nia, dragonosc7 y _jaufrette_ que fue mi review numero 50 en este fic u.u**

***o* A y otra cosa esta pensando cambiar mi nombre de tsuki.1416 por solamente tsuki ustedes que opinan (su opinión pueden escribirla por un review o si son tímidos por un PM) o y también pronto actualizare _ojos de demonio_. Nos vemos pronto cuídense. Que son las 5:45 am y ya me dio sueño. Y estoy al deprimida porque el manga de Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun a llegado a su fin igual que _Soul Eater _que solo falta unos días para que saquen el capitulo 112 TT_TT.**

**Bueno ya saben si quieren decirme algo una opinión o lo que quieran háganlo por un ¿review?**


End file.
